Power Rangers: Corrupted Love
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Co-written with GreyKing46, and it might be the beginning of a small series. After losing her green ranger, Rita has decided to try more serious methods to crush the rangers while getting the female rangers to help.
1. Chapter 1

Power rangers: corrupted love

chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a large sinister castle on the moon, a witch was storming around said castle. And she was dressed in a... weird outfit. She was wearing a large, loose beige dress that reached her ankles. She had all sorts of rings and brackets. She had a large neck guard with blue feathers going off it, a large cone bra and a large headdress with two large spikes going in a 'V' shape.

"I can't believe it!" she screamed stomping around her base with her staff while her minions knew to stay out of her path at seeing her expression.

"Now my evil empress, I'm sure you'll get them next time." spoke one of the minions who had glasses and looked like a white furred scottish terrier.

"NEXT TIME?! MY EVIL GREEN RANGER WAS SUPPOSE TO DESTROY THEM! I was SO close!" Rita roared, shooting bolts of magic from her staff.

Her henchmen jumped and started ducking under the table or around the corners of the room to avoid being hit as Rita didn't bother to aim and shot bolt after bolt in random directions.

"Y... Your evilness, your plan was perfect! Maybe... maybe it will work next time?" Finster suggested.

She growled and aimed her staff at the monster maker. "AND WHEN IS THAT! HOW IS IT GOING TO WORK IF I DO IT AGAIN!?" But she stood there... and then began to laugh "Again... again... of course! The Green Ranger plan was near perfect! There were flaws and now I can perfect the plan! And those stupid Rangers are still recovering from the terror of the Green Ranger, they will not be ready for a plan of this magnitude! Yes... yes!" She cackled, planning.

"Oh yes! Doing it again is sure to beat them!" spoke up a figure that was a mix between a monkey and bat with wings on their back and a monocle over one eye.

"But not one... no. Two. Two Rangers under my control!" Rita laughed. "And not strangers, no. I will use some of the Ranger's themselves! Turn them against their friends! Make them my slaves! The Ranger's will pull their punches with their friends! Plus MY Ranger's would know the goody-goods inside and out!"

"An excellent idea! But how?" asked one with gold armor and wings while holding a sword.

"Oh... I know how." She nodded with a smirk. "Now... just wait and see."

*On Earth*

We now find ourselves at a gym with a juice bar where two girls sat at the counter. They were both teenagers, about 18 or 19. One was a caucasian teen with a slim gymnast build. She had short brown hair that reached her chin and brown eyes. Her lips were plump and pouty. She was wearing a tight sleeveless white button up shirt, small pink denim daisy dukes booty shorts and pink and white trainers.

The other girl was of Asian descent. She had Black hair that reached her mid back, brown eyed and thinner lips than her friend. She had a martial artists build. She was wearing blue jeans, a loose yellow shirt and a simple set of black walking boots.

These two were Kimberly Ann Hart and her friend Trini Kwan, two of the Power Rangers, the Pink and Yellow ones respectively.

"It's good to have a day to ourselves. Us, just hanging out." Kimberly smiled.

"Yeah, right now today just feels right to sit back and relax." smiled Trini taking a sip of her drink.

"Talking about relaxing... I've been unable to have a real relationship since we became Rangers." Kimberly sighed.

"You mean like, find a guy to get close to?" asked Trini.

"I wish. And if I DO find a good guy I miss EVERY SINGLE date we were suppose to be on." Kim sighed.

"Well you're lucky. Most guys here are eager to take you out, but I barely can get one guy talking about me." sighed Trini.

"That's crazy! You're an awesome catch Trini! Guys must be blind to ignore you!" Kim argued.

"Thanks Kim, but I probably just bore them."

"Bore them? As if!" Kimberly scoffed. She turned and face Trini. "Trini, listen to me. You are far from boring and beautiful. I mean you manage to keep in shape so well, honestly you deserve a great guy in your life."

"Thank you Kim." She smiled, holding back tears.

"Besides, you never know, maybe there's more than just guys out there." remarked Kimberly turn and took a drink from her own cup.

"What do you mean?" Trini frowned... until screaming was heard.

Both turned and got up before running out of the gym and outside where the screams were coming from. When they ran out... they saw a large legion of Putties with people running.

"Think can take them without morphing?" asked Kimberly.

"No problem." Her friend smiled.

Both girls got into their fighting stances after making sure no one was around and saw the Putties notice them before run at them. The two smiled and got to work, splitting up.

Trini blocked a punch from one before palm striking it in the face, ducking to avoid a Putty that outright jumped at her with the Asian beauty slamming her fist in its gut knocking it into the air. With that distraction gone she elbowed a Putty behind her in the face before she jumped up. Both feet hit the Putty in front of her in the chest, sending it flying back while she used said Putty as a springboard. Backflipping in the air she came down and locked her legs around another Putty 's neck and twisting the two of them around which ended up with the Putty being sent flying into some of its friends.

Kimberly was fighting less... straight on like Trini was. She was backfilling performing simple tricks to dodge the Putty's while tripping them up and performing simple martial arts strikes on the joints of Putty's as well as body blows and simple throws.

Most of the Putties tried to out number Trini due to her more frontal attack, but it seemed Kimberly noticed and backflipped over before kicking one in the face before with her back to Trini to assist her friend as the Putties tried surrounding them on all sides.

"This... this is a lot." Kimberly panted. "How many?"

"Lost count at fifty." Trini admitted. "We need to Morph."

"Right!" Kimberly nodded. The two straightened up and as one reached behind their backs, grasping something They held out their morphers before morphing.

"Pterodactyl!" cried Kimberly.

"Saber Tooth Tiger!" called Trini.

But before their transformation could finish a bolt of red lightning fell from the sky and hit the two, making them disappear.

*? ? ?*

The two girls stumbled as they appeared in a flash of red, the two finding themselves in an endless blackness with fog all around them.

"Like.. where are we?" Kimberly asked her friend nervously.

"I'm not sure, but I've got a bad feeling about it." replied Trini looking around at the empty area.

As if on cue, chains emerged from the smoke and wrapped around the girl's wrists and ankles, dragging them into the smoke even as they fought. Soon they found themselves trapped against stone tables, forced to lie in their backs. The chains around their wrists and ankles morphed into cuffs with the remaining chain locking them to the tables and no matter how hard they pulled they couldn't get free.

"Gah! We're stuck!" cried Trini as the cuffs wouldn't budge from her pulling or twisting.

"Great." Kimberly huffed.

"It most certainly is my Pretty Pink." A familiar voice cackled as a woman stepped out of the smoke.

"Rita!" spoke both girls up with glares directed at the evil witch.

"My my, give the girls a prize. In fact, I will." Rita grinned, laughing. "But that will be for later." As she spoke she walked between the tables, running a finger up Kimberly's bare leg making her shudder uncomfortably. "My my, who knew the Pink Ranger liked dressing like a two bit whore. What's wrong, couldn't find any clothes that were tighter or show off more skin that wasn't underwear?" Rita mocked, shocking the Rangers at her language and what she said.

"Why did you bring us here?" spoke Trini trying to keep a glare at the woman.

"Simple my Exotic Yellow Power Bitch, you will help me kill your friends." Rita smiled, her attention moving away from Kimberly to Trini and looking the Asian up and down as to take in every inch of her figure.

"That's insane! You might have controlled Tommy, but you won't do the same to us!" cried Kimberly who struggled harder as Rita started trailing her hand up and across Trini's stomach.

"As you said, I was able to control the Green Ranger. But I have no intention of controlling you. No. I will twist what you are, make you your own reflection, and you will willingly destroy the Power Rangers." Rita smiled. As she said this the smoke cleared revealing that they were in a large ruin circle. "And don't think that your friends can save you, we are in a dimension that moves one hundred times the speed of our universe. Meaning for every hour we spend here a second passes in our universe." She added as she took the girls Morphers from their person. She then removed the Power Coins and threw the Morphers out of the circle.

"You're dreaming if you think we'll break." growled Kimberly.

Rita laughed as she ripped the girls shirts open, revealing their bras. Unsurprisingly they were their respective Ranger colors with Kimberly's breast being a C-Cup and Trini's being a smaller B-Cup. "Aw, so cute and sexy." Rita smirked as she grabbed one breast per girl and gave a synchronised squeeze before placing the girls PowerCoin in the middle of their chest.

"S-Stop that!" cried Trini who tried to twist her chest away from the hand, only to get a harder squeeze in return. "AH!"

Rita smiled and released the breasts while making sure the girls PowerCoin's were nearly in the middle of their chests. When she was positive they wouldn't fall off she nodded and summoned her wand, stabbing it between the tables. The ruins below the slabs started to slowly glow with both teens momentarily stopping their struggle with fear. Sparks of red left the wand's large red gem and hit the PowerCoin's, as if establishing a connection, before the red lightning then traveled into the girls. They both shrieked in pain but Kimberly shocked them both as she moaned.

"Oh? What's this? The little Pink Bitch gets off on pain?" laughed Rita.

"N... no!" Kimberly argued. "And what is with the swearing?! You and your monsters have been very PG till now and suddenly you're calling us bitch, whore and just... swearing a lot!"

"Simple, because I'm through going with the same method. I keep sending Putties that can't win once, monsters that fail each time, and even when I make them grow! I'm done! It's time I use more conventional methods to end your friends, and the best part? They won't even see it coming." she cackled.

"You'll never get away with this Rita!" Trini snapped.

"Oh no, I KNOW I won't." Rita smirked as she walked out of the ruin circle and pulled out her magic orb. "There is nothing for me to get away with. YOU will be the ones to kill them!" Before the girls could reply the orb began to flout and Rita swirled her hands around it, chanting "Umara kashi! Shoora mala kah! Tow roshinba kashi! Boija, jayta, kah!" Rita chanted. As she spoke her voice echoed, the ruins began to glow red and a red mist began to seek from the ruins and around the girls who breathed it in.

Kimberly and Trini coughed and tried closing their mouths, but the mist started going up their noses and made them squirm while thrashing their heads around. They felt light headed. They felt their minds cloud over. They felt themselves... changing. People they cared about, they began to feel that love twist into hate. They felt their kindness being corrupted. They felt the good in them being tainted. The only thing that stayed the same was the caring the girl's bad for each other. And the biggest changes? They saw flashes of fantasies of Rita. Of serving her as a servant and serving her sexually. The images were flashing in their minds as they fought.

'No... I won't give in... I won't... change...' Trini thought desperately.

'She... won't... win...' Kim thought to herself as she fought the spell.

And then... the wand shot pink and yellow lightning at their respective PowerCoin.

Both girls cried out and squirmed as hard as they could while the mist shot into their mouths now and they started feeling weaker. But what made Kim more embarrassed and angry was that she was moaning as she screamed in pain, feeling her shorts get wetter.

By now Rita had finished her chanting. She had then stripped naked, aside from her head... thing, and walked into the circle. She walked over the ruins, the most swirling around her like a dog welcoming it's master. As she reached her wand she grasped it making the pink and yellow lightning to intensity and turn into dark purple and gold lightning respectively.

The girls cried out louder as the coins glowed and formed the colors over their bodies.

Rita smirked at 'seeing' their resistance falter. Reaching down she grabbed Kimberly by the hair and pulled her into a kiss.

Kimberly found herself moaning at the pain and the witch's surprisingly soft lips and started feeling her body go slack. She kissed back weakly in the last second before her eyes fluttered shut and she lost consciousness.

Rita licked her lips, savouring the taste of the Pink Ranger's lips, before she turned Trini. "You're turn." she grinned grabbing Trini by the hair before slamming their lips together.

Trini fought back for a few seconds, showing the will and the aggressive of a tiger, before she surrendered to Rita's kiss and joined Kimberly in the realm of unconsciousness.

As Rita broke the kiss the ruins stopped glowing and she removed her wand from the ground "Now to wait." She smiled as she walked back to her clothes, waving her wand making the shackles around the limbs of the female Ranger's disappear. Juices were flowing down Rita's legs from her pussy as she walked to her clothes with confidence.

*Time skip*

Rita grinned as she walked back into the dark void and saw the two girls on their knees on the ground. "My my, this is a site." She smiled.

"What are your orders Lord Rita?" chorused both teens in obedient tones.

Rita smiled at the sight and the words. "What are you willing to do for me?" She asked.

"Anything." Trini said loyally.

"Would you kill your family?" Rita asked.

"If you want us to my queen." Kimberly said lovingly.

"Would you kill the Power Rangers?" She smiled.

"Happily." They both smiled.

"Yes! It worked. Rise my new loyal subjects." commanded Rita.

The two nodded and did as they were told, staring at Rita with unbreakable loyalty and undying love. The two had not cared about doing up their shirts.

Rita took the chance to look them over before licking her lips with a lustful glint in her eyes. "My my, what WONDERFUL bodies you have." She purred.

"Thank you Lord Rita." smiled Kimberly . "Would you like us to show more of them off for you?"

"Hmm... yes. I WOULD like to see your new servants bodies." Rita smiled.

Both teens nodded before they started to eagerly take their clothes off. Kimberly's white top and Trini's yellow shirt were soon in the floor, the girls taking off their shoes right after and then they ripped off their shorts and jeans respectively leaving them in their Ranger Colored panties and bra.

"Do these please you?" asked Trini.

"Maybe if you lost the last of your clothing." Rita suggested as if talking about the weather and if she didn't care.

Trini and Kimberly nodded and eagerly started to unclasp their bras and drop them before taking their panties off and dropped them too.

Rita was internally laughing at seeing the female Power Ranger's so eager to serve her. "Very beautiful." She nodded with a neutral expression "You two MAY be of use to me after all." She said in a slightly challenging tone.

"What do you wish of us? Name it and it shall be done." spoke Kimberly with nothing but devotion in her tone.

'Perfect.' the witch thought happily. "I want you to KILL the Power Rangers." Rita smirked confidently.

"Yes my empress." they bowed.

Rita laughed at that, victory filling her mind. "Now! To kill the Power Rangers I want you to..." Rita began but was interrupted.

"My Queen, if you would allow me this moment to talk, I believe that Kimberly and I will be able to do this ourselves and we ask that you do not send monsters or Putties down unless we ask for them." Trini said, bowing.

Rita frowned at the suggestion and was about to punish her, but took a moment to think about it. Considering she was trying something a little different given her using curses now, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to at least hear her out. "Tell me, how far can you get the other Rangers to lower their guards without a monster of the Putties?"

"Simple. We kill them when they are civilians... and they don't know we are the killers." Trini smiled evilly. "We, as their friends, could easily talk to one of them when they are alone and kill them. The Rangers will, of course, suspect YOU as the one in charge of murdering the dead Ranger. They will be paranoid, not realising we are their enemy until it is too late as we kill the final Ranger."

Rita pondered that before smiling in return. "It's perfect! I knew I was right to change you two to my side!"

"Thank you my Queen." Trini bowed.

"I have an idea that can help!" Kim said excitedly.

"Let's hear it." grinned Rita.

"Okay. So, like, we have to kill Jason last. Because he's the leader and predictable. And we can't kill Tommy because he's new and he was controlled by you My Queen so they will be suspicious of him." Kim explained with a sadistic smile. "Jason and I are childhood friends and I know he likes me. And Tommy clearly wants to sleep with me. So I pretend to get closer to the both of them while Trini and I slip them both jealousy potions! And we could, like, give Tommy the stronger doses so he gets angrier and more violent! Have Jason be suspicious of him, frame Tommy as the killer then we have them try and kill each other and then we kill the winner when they are exhausted!"

"My my, I never knew the Pink Ranger was such a sadistic woman." laughed Rita with glee.

"Anything for you my Queen." Kimberly said lovingly, fluttering her eyelashes.

Rita grinned and set her staff to the side. "Seeing as how you two have given such a perfect plan, I think a 'reward' is in order." she purred.

"Please My Queen!" They both nodded happily, wanting to see what was under Rita's dress.

Rita laughed at how they sounded like eager puppies waiting for a treat and started slipping her arms out from her sleeves and started pulling her whole dress up and off of her frame. She also threw away the neck dress and cone bra, as well as her headdress, leaving her naked.

Rita's body was not as toned as theirs, but that did not mean she was fat, no far from it. Her body was like a perfect supermodels with her long legs, slightly thick thighs, plump bubble like ass, her hourglass hips, her smooth flat stomach, her large Double D breasts, her elegant arms with small hands and thin teasing fingers and finally the long curve of her neck that gave her a regal aura. Her skin tone was similar to that of an Asian woman but with more of a pale tone to it. Her eyes were a shining pool of lustful red and brown. Her hair was a dark brown at flowed down to her midback in perfect waves. The mere sight had the two former good girls soaking their panties in need.

"What do you my PowerBitch's?" she asked with her hands on her hips while smirking at seeing the two girl's transfixed on her body.

"W... words can not describe your beauty My Queen." Trini whispered lustfully, drooling a bit.

"Those cloths do not do you justice." Kimberly giggled happily.

"Well you two are in luck. For now you get to gaze upon my body, but if you can manage to make progress with the plan, I will go further and make you both scream my name in ecstasy."

"Thank you Mistress!" The two smirked happily, rubbing their own pussies and breasts as they stared at Rita's body.

Rita grabbed her wand before letting her clothes come back on a flash of red light before turning serious. "However, if you fail to make even one of them fall, you will punished without remorse."

"H... How do we get punished?" Kimberly asked nervously.

"Well seeing how you two are already like bitches, I will make sure neither of you can relieve yourself for a month, and I will make you beg for just a single touch." she held up a finger to emphasize her point. "Are we clear?"

"Yes My Queen!" They both nodded in need.

"Now then, both of you will go back and begin the destruction of the Power Rangers. I shall see you tonight with some tools." She explained, raising a container that had two slots of liquid gold. "Now touche this."

Kim and Trini obeyed and reached out with their hands touching the object. Colored lightning passed from their fingers and into the metal for a few seconds before it stopped.

"Uh, my queen, what just happened?" asked Trini.

"As I said, I shall be giving you new tools tonight." Rita smirked. She held her wand up and covered the girls in a red light and restored their clothes back to their original states. Their Morphers, PowerCoins inserted, appeared in their pockets. And then, in a flash of red, they disappeared.

*Back On Earth*

Trini and Kimberly reappeared in the same spot they were before fighting the Putties and noticed something in their pockets. They pulled their Morphers out and sighed in relief, knowing the others and Zordon would be suspicious if they lost them. As they put their Devices back they saw the guys running towards them and they cooled themselves.

"Hey guys." Kimberly waved.

"Guys, we heard people screaming about monsters. What happened?" asked Zack.

"Just some Putties, we took care of them." Trini smiled.

"Well if Rita sent her Putties, that means she's up to something." spoke Billy. Billy was the tech guy of the group and was a bit of a nerd. He had short blondish brown hair with blue eyes. He wore strong glasses and a blue shirt, jeans and simple trainers, sometime he would have suspenders on as well.

"It seemed like the Putties were targeting us as they swarmed us when we arrived. She just might be trying harder to get rid of us." Trini argued.

"Still, that just means we need to keep an eye out for anything weird." spoke Jason. He was the leader of the group with short brown hair and had a red shirt with blue jeans and had brown eyes.

Everyone nodded at that.

"Well Trini and I should head home." Kimberly smiled hugging her best friend's arm. "We'll see you later!"

The guys nodded as the two girls walked off with dark grins on their faces.

"So... who first?" Kimberly asked her 'friend' as she put her head on Trini's shoulder.

"As you said we can't kill Jason or Tommy first. And Billy will be hard to get alone. That just leaves one." Trini nodded.

"Zack." Kimberly nodded before she giggled.

"What's funny?" Trini asked curiously.

"The Black Guy dies first. What is this, a horror movie?" Kimberly laughed making Trini roll her eyes "... hey Trini, I want to tell you something."

"What is it? We need to plan how to kill Zack for our Queen." Trini frowned .

"... before our loving Queen freed the real us from our Goody-Good sides I would have never told you this. I love you." Kimberly sighed and smiled sexily.

"W-What?" spoke Trini in surprise as she looked at her friend.

"That's what I was hinting before the Putties attacked. I've been wanting to try a girl for a while and I love you, I was hinting that before our Queen freed us. I love you and her now." She smiled.

"I...I don't know what to say." admitted Trini with a slight blush.

"Just kiss me." Kimberly smiled. "And when our Queen rewards us we can show her our love."

Trini nodded as Kimberly held her face before leaning in and pressing their lips together. The two kissed happily, wrapping their arms around each other.

Both moaning while Kim's hands trailed down Trini's back. She rubbed the Asian beauty's ass while Trini pulled the gymnasts hair lightly making them moan into each other's mouths.

Kimberly gave Trini's ass a firm squeeze before she started pushing her tongue into her friend's mouth.

Trini returned the battle of tongues, hers wrapping around Kimberly's as she confirmed the kiss.

Both were tempted to give into their lust, but the idea of what their queen would do to them should they fail the mission came back and they slowly broke the kiss.

"We can continue later." Trini ordered lightly.

"Right, we have to get rid of Zach first." nodded Kimberly who tried ignoring the wet feeling in her shorts.

"He's a skater and a party guy and a musician. He should be a club." Trini nodded.

"Perfect, people and loud music, it'll cover up any sounds he makes. Plus I'm sure there are plenty of dark spots to keep his body hidden until we get out." grinned Kimberly darkly.

"Agreed." Trini nodded. "Maybe we could take him out back and distract him so we can 'have fun' before we get rid of him?"

"Even better." purred Kimberly patting Trini's ass.

"I will pick you up at half eight?" Trini offered.

"Sounds perfect, I'll let Zack know we can hang out, and you bring something short." she winked.

"And you wear a sexy dress." Trini smirked before she kissed Kimberly again quickly and walked away towards her home.

'Oooh, tonight is going to be fun.' thought Kimberly with a dark chuckle in her mind as she headed home to find something perfect for the occasion.

*Time Skip*

Kimberly huffed as she looked at her wardrobe at seven o'clock. She couldn't decide what to wear! There were stuff for sunny days or simple days, but she wanted to find something that would make Trini drool and make it easy to take off.

"I haven't got anything good." She huffed, laying in her bed. She was only in her pink bra, some black pantyhose and that was it.

"Having trouble my Pink Princess?" A familiar voice asked.

"Mistress?" Kimberly span around to see Rita standing in the doorway but she was dressed differently.

Instead of her usual dress and hairstyle, her long brown hair was free to hang down the back of her neck while she was clad in a sleeveless black dress that hugged her body with matching high heel shoes.

"M... My Queen! W... why are you wearing that?" Kimberly asked nervously, blushing as she tried to hold herself back from leaping at her Mistress.

"Because as you said, my old clothes did not flatter me. It was the style from before I was locked away in the dumpster. So I decided to update my wardrobe. And I want you and my Yellow Bitch to update YOUR wardrobes soon." Rita explained before she passed Kimberly a box.

"What's inside?" she asked looking at it with interest. Rita glared and Kimberly caught herself. "What is inside My Queen?" She re-asked.

"Open it and find out." Rita smirked.

Kimberly did as she was told and opened the box. Inside were two new PowerMorpher's with new animals on them; one a larger, fiercer flying dinosaur and the other a large bear. Also inside the box was a folded black and pink dress.

"New morphers." spoke Kimberly in awe while she picked the folded piece of clothing out.

"A little something to help with tonight." spoke Rita before she could say anything. "And those new powers are stronger than even the Green Ranger. Tools to help you fight the Power Rangers. I expect full information on where your zords are kept tomorrow."

"Yes My Queen, and thank you." bowed Kimberly.

Rita grinned and grabbed Kimberly by her hair, pulling her into a lip bruising kiss that made the human weak in the knees. "If you and my Yellow Pet can kill ALL of the Rangers then... I will make the two of you my Queens." She smirked before she disappeared.

"Oooh, we will." spoke Kimberly with a smile before shaking her head to focus as she took the dress and rushed to get changed.

The dress was... strange. Unsymmetrical. But still beautiful. The dresses design was simple with two streaks of colour, pink and black, swirling around each other up the dress like a tornado making a diagonal stripe pattern. The bottom of the dress was cut diagonally to go along with this. The lowest it went was on the right side where it reached Kim's shin but the left side stopped half an inch before her knee showing a teasing amount of leg. The dress was backless on and the left side it had an elbow length sleeve that followed the dresses pattern of black and pink spiraling together but the right side was sleeveless. the dress was strapless and went halfway down her chest giving a tease of her bra but not showing anything.

"Mmmm, I can't wait to see Trini drooling over this." she purred to herself with a chuckle.

*Time skip*

Kimberly was walking hand in hand with Trini towards the club where they where suppose to meet up with Zack. Trini was clad up in a simple long yellow dress that reached down a little over her knees without any sleeves, but with a few black parts in the shape of tiger stripes.

"I just want to push you against a wall and fuck your brains out." Trini moaned into Kimberly's ear as they arrived at the club, where they saw Zack in front of club waiting for the two of them.

Zack was a black guy and was, ironically, the Black Power Ranger. He was wearing a grey and purple shirt, some black pants and some black and white dance shoes.

"Calm down my little pussycat." whispered Kim with a husky tone. "Just hold on."

"Hey girls! Woooooow! You two look GREAT!" Zack greeted and complimenting, smiling.

"Thanks Zach." smiled Trini while inwardly scoffing and sending a glare to the Ranger.

"Well time for some fun!" Kimberly smiled, thinking of ripping Zack's eyes out and shoving them down his throat.

The three of them walked over and Zach let the girls go in first before following as they entered the place which was filled with teens all dancing, talking, or drinking.

"Anyone want a drink?" Kimberly smiled as she pulled out two or three $100 bills, there being a near one million dollars in the box that Rita had given her for herself and Trini.

"Damn! Your parents must give you one big allowance." spoke Zack with wide eyes.

"A bit." Kimberly lied. "So, what do you guys want?"

"I'll take a Bloody Mary." smirked Trini.

"Wow, booze Trini?" Zack asked, shocked.

"What? We're old enough already considering what we do, and it's to help lighten the mood." she smirked.

"I'll have a beer then." Zack shrugged.

"Scotch for me." spoke Kimberly as she didn't need to show I.D. since the bartender didn't seem worried seeing some of the bills she flashed to him. Plus she would just need to lower her dress a bit, showing off her breast which would make the guy happily agree. They soon had their drinks and Kim drank her scotch in one shot.

"Ahh, now that's the stuff." she grinned while Trini and Zack went ahead and started drinking from their own drinks.

The seconds turned to minutes with the three dancing happily and cheerfully. But it seemed that Zack himself wasn't as resistant to the drink since he started swaying and kept a smile on his face while it looked like the girls themselves were holding out much easier.

"Well Zack... how about some fun?" Kimberly purred into his ear. "Trini and I wouldn't mind some Black Meat in out pussies."

"Wow, you sure? I...I mean, don't you got a thing for Jason?" he asked while still coherent, but wasn't holding out much.

"Forget about Jason. He isn't my boyfriend." Kimberly smiled.

"Besides we don't want to be your girlfriend. We just want your BBC. We want an interracial threesome." Trini added, rubbing her crotch against his.

Zack's eyes widened before taking another gulp from his drink and nodded with a grin. "Alright, lead the way ladies."

The two grinned on the outside, glaring in disgust on the inside, as they looped their arms around his and pushed their breasts into his arms as they lead the Black Ranger to a back room. It was one of several installed in the structure to let any couples of kids go in case they were feeling frisky. This helped keep any fights from getting started due to some who wanted to get it on in the middle of the room.

Kim and Trini pushed Zack onto a small bed, the girls backing up as they played with their dresses.

"This is gonna be good." Trini whispered to Kim.

"Yes it is." Kim smiled, licking Trini's lips teasingly. "Trini and I will give you a show Zack, warm all of us up." Kim smirked, pulling Trini's dress down slowly which made her B-Cup breasts appear.

Zack sat and stared while Trini went ahead and pulled the top of Kimberly's dress down to show her C-cup breasts before she went ahead and grabbed them.

They massaged their own breasts, rubbing their breasts against each others.

"Now this is hot." grinned Zack who couldn't look away at seeing the way their chests rubbed up against the other and pressed so closely together.

The two smiled and moaned as their nipples rubbed against each other, kissing each other.

'Fuck! Now this is what I'm talking about!' thought Zack feeling his pants get tighter as his drunken mind was getting aroused quickly from the show. He undid his pants as the two pushed each other's dresses down, Kim kissing down her friend's body.

Trini hummed and glance at Zack before seeing him whip his cock out and he started pumping his hand up and down it. 'He's big.' she thought feeling a bit impressed before she moaned as Kim kissed her through her underwear.

Kimberly noticed Zack's length and was impressed, but the idea of what their Queen would do made her more interested and started taking Trini's bra off. She put the nipple into her mouth and started sucking, smiling, while she slid her hand under Trini's panties and rubbed her pussy.

"AHH!" moaned Trini as she felt her pussy tingle from Kim's fingers and tried rubbing and squeezing her chest in return.

"Oh fuck!" Kimberly moaned around Trini's nipple. "Like this PussyCat?" Kim asked as she rubbed her fingers against Trini's pussy, teasing her by pushing a finger against her hole but not actually entering her.

"Yes!" moaned the girl who tried to keep her footing and not give in as she started rubbing the nipples between her fingers while giving them an occasional pinch. But remembering what Kim liked, she pulled the Pink Ranger's nipples making her moan louder and her panties dampen.

Kimberly shuddered and knew they needed to move onto the next step.

"Trust me." Trini whispered .

Kim nodded and turned to Zack. "Ready to join in?"

"Ready." He grinned.

Both girls walked over and sat down on both sides of him with Kimberly reaching down and grasping his cock while Trini directed his head to her chest.

Zack moaned, shuddering under Kim's gentle fingers as he wrapped his lips around Trini's nipple and sucked.

Both girls sent a discreet grimace at the other, but kept playing the parts of two horny girls.

Kim frowned as she saw her hand couldn't fit all the way around his cock and was getting bored. When suddenly... her eyes glowed purple. As if in reply Trini's glowed gold and a large sword appeared in Zack's chest.

"Gah! Ah..." he looked down and his eyes widened at seeing the blade and fell back while trying to reach for the handle to pull it out. But soon he felt limp, dead.

"Wow, imagine if our Queen did that when we were still against her." remarked Kimberly without faltering from seeing the male die.

"You'd just cum your brains out before you died." Trini rolled her eyes before she pulled Kimberly into a deep kiss.

Kimberly eagerly returned it and didn't wait before pushing her tongue back inside and wrestled it against Trini's.

The two kissed back lovingly and lustfully, their 'warm up' having gotten them worked up... and then they and their cloths disappeared from the room with the dead body of Zack with a flash of red. When they separated they found themselves in some fancy bedroom.

"Where are we?" asked Trini.

"I said you would get reward." A voice that made them want to cum said, the two turning round to see their Queen standing there. She was still clad in the outfit Kimberly saw and chuckled. "So, have fun?"

"My Queen!" They smiled happily, falling to their knees before Rita and kissing her bare feet to show their respect and admiration.

"I must say, that was an excellent kill." grinned Rita who relaxed and let them continue.

"Thank you Mistress!" Trini smiled up at Rita. "And this new outfit makes your beauty explode into levels greater than a Goddess!"

"Well just for that, I'll make sure to add a little extra for you." she grinned. "So, tell me. How did it feel to end the life of someone who was once your friend?"

"He was our friend? I didn't even care." Kim shrugged. "I was just disgusted that I had to touch that cock."

"Well not to worry, not it's time for the reward." Rita held her staff up and caused her clothes to disappear and that got both girls to stare at her nude form once again.

They both smiled happily, risking to kiss up her legs to see if she would get mad or happy.

Instead she relaxed in her seat and let them slowly get higher. They massaged her thighs, their lips caressing her hips and ass before they moved up her stomach in near synchronisation.

"Keep going my Power Sluts." she commanded.

The two smiled at the name, kissing higher and now kissing her breasts.

Rita grinned as the two girls kissed around her breasts while lightly brushing against her nipples. Soon they began to lick her nipples, their tongues swirling around the small buds making them harden.

'Mmm, I could get use to this.' mused the witch while reaching down and took the chance to give their breasts a squeeze.

The two moaned happily, taking their Queen's nipples into their mouths and sucking on then while they continued to play with said nipple with their tongues and using their teeth to gently scrape against their Queen's nipples. Rita moaned, taking her hands away from their breasts and reaching down to grope their asses.

"Keep sucking you two." she ordered digging her nails in their firm asses.

The two moaned, Kimberly louder than Trini, as they sucked and licked harder and faster.

Rita gave their asses one more firm squeeze before moving her hands down to their fronts and trailed her nails down their stomachs and near their pussies.

The two moaned, shuddering happily as their pussy juices soaked through their panties and drenched her sharp-nailed fingers while said panties constructed perfectly to said pussy's.

Feeling how wet their snatches were, she started to slowly slide her fingers up inside them. "You're moans are beautiful." Rita smiled, moaning softly as the corrupted Ranger's pleasured her and she rubbed their pussies through their panties.

They gasped and moaned louder while sucking on her nipples harder while moving their hips closer to her hands.

"That's enough." Rita said, pulling her hands away. "You two: on your knees. The one who makes me cum first gets their reward first."

"Yes My Queen!" they chorused with eagerness as they got off her lap and tried pushing the other away to get to her spot first.

Rita stared with amusement, spreading her legs as the two lovers fought to get to their Queen's pussy first.

Just as Kimberly moved towards it Trini yanked her back by her ankle and got up close to the folds of the empress. She reached forwards, happily lapping at Rita's pussy. She sat on Kimberly's stomach, having flipped the girl as she pulled the girl away from their Queen's pussy, she ground her wet pussy against her lover's stomach while reaching down and squeezing Kim's breast as handled as she could even digging her nails into the flesh.

Kimberly let out a moan from the squeeze and started squeezing Trini's ass in return while Rita hummed at feeling the Yellow Ranger's tongue across her slit.

"Hmmm... you are quite skilled Pussy Slut Ranger." She purred, massaging her own breast.

Hearing that made Trini swirl her tongue faster while giving Kimberly's breast a hard squeeze as she felt her friend's leg move up in between her own legs and rub her knee across the asian's own folds.

Trini moaned into Rita's pussy, moving up to lick and suck Rita's clit while using her single free hand to slid two fingers into Rita's pussy and began to slid them in and out in a good rhythm that wasn't too fast or too slow.

"Oh! Getting bold aren't we?" teased Rita giving her breast a squeeze and making her shiver with delight.

"I... I want you to..." Trini said, stopping for a second and moaning, before continuing. "I want you to feel good My Queen!" She moaned before attacking her pussy again.

Kimberly frowned hearing that and started moving her knee up and down faster while trailing a finger across her asshole.

Trini moaned, shuddering under her loves touch.

"Lick faster." Rita ordered to Trini while spreading her legs wider.

Trini moaned from her lover's actions and did as she was told. This time she spread Rita's folds open with her fingers and started licking directly inside the walls before gasping as Kimberly started pushing her finger right up her anus. She shoved her tongue as deep into Rita's pussy as she could, swerling the muscle around wildly as she rocked against her lover's fingers.

"Oh yes! Lick faster Power Slut!" moaned Rita squeezing both her breasts harder while using her legs to hold Trini's face even closer.

Trini smiled up at Rita, her eyes shining as she lapped at her Queens pussy in pure joy and eagerness to please.

"My Pink Princess, make sure to make your little friend here scream." ordered Rita pinching her own nipples while moaning.

"Yes My Queen!" Kimberly loved as she looked up at the beautiful sight of her lover in her Queen's pussy and her Queen's pleasure filled face. She inserted a second and then a third finger into Trini's ass and ground her knee into Trini's pussy.

Trini moaned into Rita's pussy, which just served to make said empress moan louder while the yellow ranger tried moving her hips up and down on Kimberly's fingers.

"Oh yes! Yes! More! More! Faster! Get in there Power Slut! Oh fuck yes! So good!" Rita moaned, her head falling back as she felt Trini's tongue lash around wilder as she got closer to her orgasm, the queen growing close as well.

Trini obliged and started pushing her tongue inside the walls and eagerly swirled her tongue around to lick all around the inner walls. Soon she was given what she longed for as Rita gave a deep, loud moan as she came over Trini's face with Trini shuddering seconds later as she came over Kimberly's knees.

"Oh YES! DRINK IT ALL POWER BITCH!" cried Rita gripping her seat while keeping the asian's face right up to her pussy to make sure she couldn't pull away, not like she would want to.

Trini was in heaven as she came from the efforts of her lover while drinking up her Queens cum. Pure heaven!

Slowly Kimberly moved her knee down while Rite let go and both her and Trini panted from their orgasms.

Rita smiled, using her magic to pull the girls up and setting them on her bed.

"How does our queen's juices taste?" asked Kimberly with slight jealousy.

"You tell me." Trini smiled, kissing Kimberly lovingly.

Said girl moaned and eagerly licked at Trini's lips with her tongue to taste Rita's juices and shuddered at the taste. "She tastes.. heavenly. Like nothing I've ever tasted before." Kimberly moaned when they broke the kiss.

"Now it's your turn." chuckled Rita standing up as she walked over to the bed. She summoned her wand and placed it in front of her waist, the item shifting into a strap-on. "You," she pointed to Kimberly. "Get back on all fours."

Kimberly nodded and did as she was told. She got on all her limbs and had her ass facing Rita who moved over and rubbed the tip across her wet pussy folds.

"Do you want it?" She grinned.

"Yes my Queen!" She moaned .

"Well too bad, you didn't make me cum." Rita teased, pulling back and lining up with Trini's pussy.

"But..."

"The rule is first fuck the one who made me cum first." Rita reminded. "Now stay in that position and wait your turn." she ordered.

"Yes My Queen." She sniffed, lightly glaring at Trini for what felt like stealing her turn with their Queen.

Trini in turn sent a smug grin before feeling Rita rub her ass while the tip of the toy moved across her slit. She moaned in loyalty and job as she felt the golden penis probe her pussy "Please my Queen! Fuck me! Spread my hymen! Make me your slut!" The Asian Ranger moaned lustfully, begging.

"You asked for it." grinned Rita as she grabbed her hips and started to push the tip inside her.

Trini moaned as she felt her pussy being spread open, wrapping her arms and legs around Rita.

Seeing her hold on made Rita keep pushing as the tip of her toy broke through the barrier.

Trini screamed in agony, holding back tears as she pulled her Queen closer as she shook in pain.

Rita held still since it would be no good if the girl didn't moan and found it painful than pleasurable. She rubbed Trini's sides and breasts to try and sooth her, kissing her sluts neck and collarbone.

Trini slowly started to feel the pain fade away thanks to her queen and started to relax. "I... I am okay My Queen... thank you." Trini smiled, moaning softly.

"Good, because now I'm going to make you a drooling mess." she grinned with primal lust. She then pulled her strap-on out of the corrupted Ranger until only the head was all that was left inside her before slamming it back inside.

"AHH!" moaned Trini while gripping the bed as her body shook. Her legs were still wrapped around Rita's waist, keeping her closed while the Queen of Evil slammed the strap-on in and out as fast as she could

"How does it feel to lose your virginity Power Slut?" asked Rita with a grin.

"I LOVE IT! YOU ARE AMAZING MY QUEEN! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!" Trini screamed happily. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME! OH GOD! IT'S SO GOOD! YOU'RE AMAZING! SOO FUCKING GOOD! MORE MORE MORE!"

"Just what I wanted to hear." Rita didn't hesitate before slamming their lips together and started squeezing Trini's breasts while making sure she slammed the toy deep inside her each time.

Trini kissed back happily, moaning in pleasure as she felt pleasure rock through her body wildly until she came hard around the fake cock.

Rita saw her body spasm from her orgasm, but didn't let up on her thrusts and made sure to pinch the girl's nipples while going even faster.

Trini screamed louder and louder, her entire body completely convincing in ecstasy as she came a few times as Rita thrust in and out of the Yellow slut savagely. Trini's eyes soon rolled into her head as she began to drool as well.

Rita kept going until Trini came once more and slowly pulled out of her sopping wet snatch. She smirked as she saw the Asian's pussy twitch as it tried to suck her dildo back inside itself, Trini's trapped juices pouring out of the hole like a river. "Now, what does the good bitch say?" she grinned holding a hand to her ear.

"Thank you... my Queen... I loved it..." Trini whispered, her mind blank from the pleasure.

"Good." she patted Trini's head and turned to Kimberly. She saw the wetness falling down her thighs from her pussy, forming a puddle under the Pink Ranger. "Aw, did the Power Bitch wet the bed?"

"I didn't piss myself my Queen. But you were so sexy I couldn't hold back my arousal, you make me so wet! Please fuck me now! Please!" Kimberly begged.

"Alright, but since you had to go last, you have to act like a true bitch in heat."

"W... what do you mean?" Kimberly asked nervously, not understanding what her Queen wanted.

"Bark and whimper like a female dog while I fuck you like I did for your friend." she grinned pointing at Trini.

"Y... yes my Queen." Kimberly whispered in embarrassment before she wiggled her hips and made whimpering noises.

"Good bitch." Rita moved over and rubbed the tip against her snatch before reaching down and squeezing her breasts. She made sure to squeeze hard, her nails nearly tearing the flesh. Kimberly moaned loudly, barking like a dog as she rubbed her pussy against the tip of the sexy toy.

"Get ready, because you'll be in the same state as your friend." Rita whispered before slowly pushing the toy inside her.

"This bitch wants it My Queen!" She moaned. "And when we kill the Rangers and you marry us, Trini and I can please you every night like the sluts we are!" Kimberly said in love and devotion, her opening up for her Queens toy while Kimberly whimpered in pleasure.

"Good little slut." Rita patted her head and pushed in more before the toy ripped Kimberly's hymen.

Kimberly whimpered in both pain and pleasure, pushing back against her Queen's toy.

"Wow, you're so horny you don't even care about the pain?" teased Rita.

"I like pain my Queen, you know that! Please don't tease me!" Kimberly whimpered.

"Oh, I won't." she growled huskily before pulling back and slammed the toy all the way inside.

Kimberly screamed in pleasure, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Rita noticed and grinned as she didn't hesitate before slowly building up speed and force behind her thrusts. She then raised her hand and slapped Kimberly's ass hard making her scream.

"MORE!"

Rita laughed, amazed that not only her spell had worked so well but that the female Power Rangers where such closet sluts! She slammed the toy in so deep to the point the tip rubbed across the entrance of her womb.

This made the gymnast valley girl scream as she came hard, nearly falling as her arms and legs nearly gave out from the pleasure.

Rita grinned and reached down before grabbing the teen's chest as she started moving even faster.

"M... my Queen ! So good! P... please slow down! I just came!" Kimberly begged, felling a second orgasm building quickly as she had not been able to rest from the first one... before she came again, this time with a louder scream.

"I said I would make you both moaning in ecstasy, and I'm not going to stop until I do." she replied pinching Kimberly's nipples while keeping her hips moving. But, as she plowed the sluts pussy, she found herself kissing Kimberly's neck.

"Ah! My queen! N..No more!" moaned Kimberly who's body and mind was going fuzzy from her sensitive pussy.

'What am I doing? I'm treating her like a lover instead of slut!' Rita thought to herself in anger as she kept fucking Kimberly until, with one final scream, the Pink Ranger lost consciousness with her eyes rolled into her head and her tongue hanging out.

Rita pulled out of her pussy and watched as Trini laid her head on Kimberly's shoulder.

The two lay there with the fucked stupid looks in their face but with loving smiles and Rita not only found if beautiful but she found herself smiling in loving joy making her small herself in shock a second later. 'Am I going soft!?'


	2. Chapter 2

Power rangers: corrupted love

chapter 2

Word of warning, Kimberly and Trini's new zords are basically a purple colored Drago zord and a large version of Trini's ninja bear zord. Hopefully that helps.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After taking a moment to clean the sweat off her body, Rita resumed her new clothes while holding her wand and made her way to the throne room while leaving a note for the girls to clean up and meet up after they were done.

She sat on the throne, sighing as she watched the Earth from her castle. 'I didn't be firm in the note like I should have been. What's wrong with me?!'

She growled in rage, waving her wand to summon her spell book. It floated over to her and opened onto the page of the spell with the requirements on the opposite page. She was worried that she had somehow cursed herself. She trailed her finger over the instructions to see if she missed a step.

Her eyes widened when she reached the bottom of the page.

"Under no circumstances must the user walk inside the ruins during the spell. Doing this could cause a change in personality." she read outloud to herself. "Most likely case scenario is a shift of lust to the subject under the spell into... Love."

Just saying that last word made her shudder and gag before she shut the book and growled. "Damn it... this is all because I got too arrogant." She snarled.

As she sat back in her throne with a frown, she saw Goldar make his way into the room. "What?" She snarled at him.

"My evil empress, I come to ask how your evil plan regarding the Power Rangers is progressing?"

"They have already done MULTITUDES better than you! They have actually KILLED a Ranger!" Rita laughed, mocking Goldar as she held up the Mastodon Power Morpher.

"What? They actually crushed one of their own!?" he exclaimed in shock.

"They murdered him!" She laughed in victory, loving Goldar's angry face. "Now leave! I have a private meeting with them." she ordered.

Goldar growled and stormed away, a cruel evil laugh coming from behind Rita's chair.

Looking behind her she saw Scorpina sitting on one of the tables with her right leg pulled up and set down while she rested her blade on the raised knee as she sharpened said blade, her other leg hanging over the side of the table.

"That husband of mine is so pathetic! That was greatly done My Queen." Scorpina laughed, nodding.

"But of course, but why you stay with him is beyond me." Rita rolled her eyes.

"Because I was forced to marry him my old friend." Scorpina sighed softly. "Oh I miss the days when we were starting our fight on good. Stupid Lord Zedd. Who is HE to force me to marry that stupid monkey."

Hearing about her boss made the woman frown since when the rest of the rangers died, he'd most likely make up an excuse about how she 'got lucky' instead of admitting she was smart enough to pull it off.

"I wish I could kill the arrogant ass." Rita snarled.

"Hmm, there might be a way." spoke Scorpina as she stopped sharpening her blade.

"Oh?" Rita asked her old friend... if Rita had friends.

"After killing the rest of them, why not use the Rangers zords to crush him? He'd never suspect of treason of you have their power coins."

"That... is an amazing idea." Rita smirked. "I knew there was a reason I liked conquering planets with you."

"And by the sounds of it, those two are quite the pair." smirked Scorpina. "I could hear them clear as day."

"They ARE fun." Rita nodded.

Speaking of which, said two girls walked back into the throne room in their clothes with smiles on their faces before bowing at the foot of her throne. They sat there happily, resting their heads on her knees.

"You called us our Queen?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes... I want information on where yours and the Black Ranger's Zords are kept as well as their security." Rita nodded, running her hands through Kimberly's hair as she patted her head like a pet.

"Well, my zord comes from a dead volcano." spoke the Pink Ranger.

"And mine comes from the amazon." spoke Trini.

"And the Black Ranger's?" Scorpina added curiously.

"The arctic." The two girls said as one.

"Good girls." Rita smiled, patting both of their heads.

"What do you want us to do now?" they asked eagerly.

Rita felt her heart flutter at their eagerness, Scorpina smirking as she jumped off the table and walked around towards them. Her body swayed as she walked in front of the throne, the Ranger Girls getting a good look at her.

"I swear Rita, you could dress them up like puppies and they'd still follow you." Scorpina had the same Asian-esk skin tone as Rita did. She had black hair that went past her shoulders, black eyes and blood red lips. The back and top of her head was covered by a thick golden helmet that resembled a scorpions tail. Her left arm was covered in segmented gold armour that covered all but a few tiny gaps to let her arm move more freely. She wore a bright yellow undershirt with a black and red sleeveless and legless leotard/corset combo with a few buckles making an 'x' on her stomach and a gold breastplate that literally ONLY covered her breasts. Her hips had some lightly segmented guards and on her right arm was a silver band near her elbow and a golden bracelet. Her right foot was covered in a simple armoured shoe while her left had a segmented armored boot that reached her hip on the front and stopped at the same point as her right shoe on the back.

All in all she looked ready for a fashion show and looked like she could end any guy who tried something with her.

"You're just jealous that our Queen loves us!" Kimberly huffed, poking her tongue out.

"Settle down." spoke Rita petting the girl's head. "She's an old friend of mine." Kimberly huffed, rubbing her head against Rita's hand lovingly. "But now that I know where the zords are, it will make it so much easier for the next part of the plan."

"What is that My Queen?" Trini asked happily.

"You two will go back and based on what you told me, will slip these for two of th emales." she held out two vials. "These are a spell that will let their inner desires for Kimberly here cloud their judgement with envy and make it that much easier for the next phase."

"Yes my Queen." Kimberly giggled with a happy smile, taking the potions.

"I'll signal you when the next step is ready, and then the real fun begins." she laughed as she held her wand up and covered the girls in a glow of red before they vanished.

"That was entertaining." Scorpina smiled.

"Oh trust me, it's just starting." grinned Rita.

*Time Skip*

The girls pretended to smile as they entered Ernie's Juice Bar. There they spotted the rest of the guys. Well... besides Zack, for an obvious reason. The two fake smiled, walking towards them.

"Hey guys." Trini smiled.

"Hey girls." greeted Tommy. He had long dark brown hair and was dressed in a green shirt and black pants. And he was looking Kim up and down.

"Took you a while." Jason chuckled.

"Still waiting for Zack though." Billy pointed out.

"I am sure he is fine." Trini lied.

"Want us to get some drinks?" Kimberly asked, subtly brushing her hand against Tommy's/

"Uh, sure. That'd be great." spoke Tommy trying to put on a friendly smile.

"Okay." Kimberly nodded, before she 'tripped'. "Ah!" She gasped, falling into Jason's arms and against his chest. "Oh... I'm sorry Jason." She said shyly, making her cheeks blush as she looked away with her hands subtly rubbing his muscular chest tantalisingly.

"Oh it's alright." he reassured with a blush from feeling her hands as he helped her on her feet. "You alright?"

"Y... yea. I'm fine." She nodded with a small shy smile before she walked off, looking at her feet. She and Trini ordered the drinks while scrunching her face with her back to the boys so only Trini could see her expression.

"Hate it?" Trini whispered .

"Yea. Jason is muscular but... our Queen is SOOOOOOOOO much more attractive." Kimberly nodded, pouring the potions into Tommy and Jason's drinks.

"Don't worry, with this they'll fall like rats." grinned Trini.

"Soon." Kimberly nodded with a small smile, Trini carrying the drinks on a tray.

"Thanks again." nodded Jason as the males took their cups.

Kimberly nodded, sitting between her 'targets' and picking up her pink cup before taking a sip of her strawberry smoothie. Trini sat on the other side of the table next to Billy.

"Mmm, this tastes better than usual." remarked Jason before taking a bigger gulp of his drink.

"Agreed." Tommy nodded.

"Tastes the same to me." shrugged Billy.

Trini held back a giggle, drinking some of her coffee to hide it.

'Time to move this along.' thought Kimberly while idly rubbing against Jason and Tommy's sides. "Man, wonder where Zack is."

"I... er... don't know." Jason muttered, feeling his attraction to Kim somehow grow... and that was when the TV in the Juice Bar started playing the news.

"In today's news, a dead body was found in the local rave in one of the back rooms. It is believed the victim is a teen who goes to the local high school and seemed stab, but police are having trouble finding the weapon." spoke the news reporter. "The poor victim is called Zack Taylor, we give condolences to his family."

SMASH!

"GAH!" Billy gasped, jumping back to avoid the spray of coffee from the cup that Trini had dropped.

"Zack... is dead?" Jason muttered.

"My god." Tommy muttered with wide eyes.

The guys were shocked, the rest of the Juice Bar gasping and muttering.

"I...It...it can't be!" cried Kimberly holding her head in her hands and started sobbing into them. She pushed herself against Jason, who wrapped his arm around her as she cried into his chest.

Tommy noticed and sent a glare at Jason who noticed and sent one back while rubbing Kimberly's back.

Just then their communicators went off with the familiar series of beep.

"Guys, Zordon's calling." spoke Billy before they got up to move over to a secluded area.

They all pressed the buttons on their communicators and they were surrounded in lights like their Ranger colors shooting off into the sky. Within seconds they reappeared in the Command Center.

"Rangers, I take it you have already heard the grave news." spoke Zordon.

"Yes we have Zordon." Jason nodded with a sigh.

"It's a dark day that we've lost Zack, but I believe this is Rita's doing. Not only was the weapon not found, but his morpher and power coin were stolen as well."

"R... Rita?!" Billy gasped. "B... But she's never done something like this before!"

"His Morpher and Coin where stolen?" Trini asked, pretending to not know.

"Yes, it seems Rita has gone to darker lengths to harm you, meaning you must be on guard since she most likely will use Zack's power to create a new monster or possibly corrupt a new human."

"So stay as a group?" Kimberly asked.

"I believe that is the best choice to better ensure any new threat she has brewing will be stopped before anymore can get hurt."

Everyone nodded at that. All of them were covered in the lights before getting transported back to the juice bar.

"This... is horrible." Billy muttered.

"Zack... Zack wouldn't want us to be sad. Come on let... let's go to the beach or something." Kimberly muttered.

"You sure...?" asked Tommy.

"Zack was a party animal, he wouldn't want us to be sad." Trini nodded with a small, fake, sad smile.

"Well...it might help us get our minds off it." spoke Jason with a deep sigh.

"Then to the beach! I've been wanting to try my new bikini." Kimberly smiled.

That made Jason and Tommy stare at her with wide eyes before sending a glare at the other.

Kimberly walked in front of the group, smirking evilly which the others could not see.

*Time skip*

The five teens walked onto the hot sand while stopping as they found the perfect spot.

Trini was wearing a large, loose yellow shirt that reached her knees with a yellow and pink spotted bikini that was not very revealing. Kimberly on the other hand was wearing a pink string bikini with the top and bottom staying close over her breasts that barely covered her nipples with the bottom sinking into her ass to where it might look like a thong.

Jason and Tommy found it hard not stare at the Pink Ranger's body. Something Kimberly and Trini noticed and hid dark smirks to themselves. Jason was just in his red swim trunks, Tommy in a green version of said trunks. Billy himself was wearing a blue t-shirt and tan shorts to show he didn't plan on going in the water.

"Here we go." Kimberly smiled, leaning over as she flattened out her pink beach towel as she made sure to bend over and shake her ass.

'Damn.' thought Jason and Tommy at the same time as they soaked in the firm and supple ass.

"Anyone fancy a dip in the water?" Kimberly smiled.

"I could go for one." spoke Jason stepping forward.

"Sure." Tommy nodded as well, glaring at Jason and staring at Kim.

The Pink Ranger giggled, pretending to be ignorant and yet flirtations, while riding towards the ocean.

Trini sat down on the towel while Billy took a seat and opened a book he brought with. "You go to the beach and you bring a book?" Trini chuckled softly.

"Well the weather's nice, plus ti doesn't hurt to keep my head occupied during this time." he replied in a sad tone.

"True." Trini nodded, sighing sadly as she lay on her yellow beach towel. 'Hmm, how to end Billy is gonna be a little tricky.' Looking at the geeky guy she sighed softly. 'Billy is a great guy, it's too bad our Queen wants us to kill him. We can't seduce him like we did Zack and like how Kim will be manipulating Jason and Tommy, since he likes guys... why does he have to be so polite and kind? Well he doesn't deserve pain. Maybe a poison that will kill him in his sleep?'

As she pondered this, Kimberly was laughing as she had gotten into a splash fight with the other two guys.

She giggled as she hid behind Jason making Tommy's latest attack hit Jason. "Save me Jason, he's crazy!" The wet string bikini clad girl giggled to the leader from behind said Martial Artist.

"Don't worry, I got him." grinned Jason who sent a smug look at Tommy for his position and started upheaving water at the teen.

The Green Ranger growled, slipping past Jason while tripping him up so said leader fell in the water. He wrapped his arms around Kimberley up and spun her around.

"Ahahahaha! Weee!" cried Kimberly with a smile while inwardly rolling her eyes.

Tommy laughed before he was tripped up, falling into the water while Jason stood there and caught her bridal-style.

"My hero." Kimberly giggled, wrapping her arms around Jason's neck while inside she wanted to puke. Here her Queen freed her she saw Jason as a brother, a POTENTIAL boyfriend to try if she didn't find one by the end of the year but a brother. Now? She found his goody-good attitude sickening.

'Just need to get through this while wearing a smile and then I can cut loose.' But then she covered her mouth, growing as she pretended like she was going to throw up.

"What's wrong? You alright?" asked Jason in concern as he carefully set her on her feet.

"I... I think I've got food poisoning... I... I feel like I'm gonna throw up!" Kimberly groaned, pretending like she was gonna be sick.

"You need some help to the bathroom?" asked Tommy walking over.

"N... No."

"Hey! You okay?!" Trini called, running over.

"Kimberly might have gotten food poisoning, can you help her to the bathroom?" requested Jason.

"I'll take her home. If she's got food poisoning she needs to sleep, she's sick." Trini explained, wrapping a towel around Kimberly 's shoulders. "Come on, let's go Kim."

"Okay. Sorry to ruin the day guys." Kim smiled weakly.

"Don't feel bad, things like this happen." replied Jason stepping in front of Tommy to block his view.

Tommy growled as the two girls left, Trini quickly collecting their stuff. As soon as the girls were gone Tommy pushed the Red Ranger angrily.

"What's the big idea?" spoke Tommy glaring at Jason.

"What are you talking about?" Jason glared.

"Oh don't act coy, you know damn well what." growled Tommy walking up closer to the leader.

"No, how about you explain it to me?" Jason glared, pushing Tommy back.

Billy noticed and ran down to the water just as he saw Tommy tackle Jason under the water. "Guys!" Billy yelled, pulling Tommy off Jason. "Guys! Calm down! What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong. This bastard is after Kimberly!" spoke Jason glaring at Tommy with Billy the only thing keeping them away from the other.

"I... what?" Billy blinked.

"She's not into you, so back off!" growled Tommy pushing against Billy with the nerd barely able to keep him from kicking Jason's ass.

"She doesn't even know you, jackass! She's not interested in you! I've known her for years!" Jason snarled holding himself back.

"Are you guys SERIOUSLY fighting over Kimberly?!" Bill snapped lightly.

"Yeah, what of it?" spoke Jason as they turned to Billy.

"Well... isn't that a bit childish?" Billy shrugged.

"Stay out of it!" both growled pushing him aside before they started tackling each other again in the water.

*with the girls*

"Wow the potions working better than expected." Kimberly smiled, the two hiding with Trini.

"Yea." Trini chuckled.

"Because you fueled their lust. The more lust they feel for my little Pink Princess then the faster the jealous for the other grows and with that their anger does the same." Their Queen's voice said from behind them. Both turned with Rita in a two piece black bikini that showed off more skin while she held her wand.

"Wow." both stared over the woman's body.

Rita felt the love she had been forced to feel made her want to blush with happiness at her PowerSlut's approval, but she controlled herself. "So... I believe we should show them your new power my pretties." Rita lightly ordered them to morph and attack.

"Yes our Queen." they nodded before bringing out their morphers as their eyes glowed. "It's Morphing Time." They said darkly, using the new Morphers and Power Coins that Rita had given them. Together they thrust the devices forwards and pressed the red button on the handle before they called forth their new animals.

"Tupuxuara!" called Kim.

"Mega Bear!" Trini added a second later before they were encased in light and new suits formed around them.

The suits resembled their old uniforms, but Kimberly's suit color was purple with the visor retaining a sharper beak shape with Trini's suit becoming golden and her visor becoming more fangs than before.

The white on the suits had also became black with the top point on their chest diamond being cut out showing a hint of cleavage and their boots had slight heels. They had black armour on their shoulders, forearms and breastplates with Rita's golden crescent moon and red gem symbol on the middle of their diamond themed gauntlets.

Both looked over their appearance with Rita clapping. "So beautiful. Now show those Power Dicks what REAL women can do." Rita smiled. "I think I will join in later, show those Ranger's not to underestimate me. But you can have your fun first."

"Thank you mistress." they bowed before leaving the restroom.

*back with the boys*

Tommy threw a punch and hit Jason's jaw as he landed on the sand before jumping on top of him and started throwing punch after punch. The two had been fighting for the last five to ten minutes. No powers, no martial arts. It was just a wild brawl.

Billy tried getting them to stop, but he just wound up shoved aside with both guys looking ready to start foaming at the mouth with how red their faces looked.

An audience had gathered to watch the fight, chanting, when suddenly purple and gold laser blasts shot around the place. People screamed and scattered while the sounds got the three boys to focus as they saw two figures walking towards the area.

The new dark Rangers walked towards them, guns drawn. When they got close enough the males felt their jaws drop in disbelief.

"More Rangers?" Jason said/asked in shock.

"Wow, so you can actually clarify the obvious. Congrats." spoke the purple one with sarcasm.

"We are here to destroy you for our Queen, the mighty Rita Repulsa!" The gold one said passionately, Billy noticing their voice were synthesised.

"Tell your queen it didn't work before, and it won't work this time." spoke Tommy.

"Let's do it guys!" Jason ordered lightly .

"Right." Billy and Tommy nodded.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason called .

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy roared.

"Triceratops!" Billy continued.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason finished and in a flash the three had morphed. Each one stood ready while the two evil rangers smirked under their visors.

"Party time." The purple Ranger smiled before she and her friend charged.

The boys ran up the sand at them and the two sides met in the middle.

Kimberly blocked a punch from Tommy and swung her leg out, aiming kick at Jason, while Trini was trading blows with Billy.

Said nerd ducked a punch from Trini before she swept his leg up from under him and made him fall on his back while Kimberly backflipped away from one of Jason's punches.

"Nice try." Kimberly purred, pulling out her gun and shooting. The potion was targeted at her so some extra lust, even if they didn't know who she was, never hurt.

Jason fell back from the close shot while Tommy ran at Kimberly only to get the same result.

She slid behind him and pushed herself against his back as she held his arms in a lock.

"Let go!"

"Okay." She smirked, slamming her knee between his legs from behind before letting go of the Green Ranger.

"Oooooh." he groaned stumbling forward before falling in the sand while Jason ran at Kimberly, although chuckling to himself seeing what happened to his teammate.

He pulled out his Power Sword and slashed at Kim, who dodged like she was dancing.

"Wow, pulling a sword on a girl? And I thought you were a gentlemen." she chuckled.

Jason frowned a bit and stopped the attack, sticking his sword in the sand. "Fine." he frowned.

"But me? I hold nothing back." she grinned before bringing out her bow, only it was purple on the pink spots and black for the white spots. Plus it was larger and sedated. Before Jason could react she unleashed a barrage of energy arrows making him dodge, forcing him away from his sword.

Billy groaned as Trini threw him onto the ground and rolled out of the way as she tried stepping on him.

She then pulled out her new daggers, which were now gold and looked like serrated knives, and she began to try and stab him.

"I take it we can't talk this out?" spoke Billy getting nervous as he tried staying far away from them.

"Nope." She smirked.

As the fight went on, Rita watched from a nearby cliff and had two Putties close by for the next part of the plan.

"Very good." She smiled in pride. She held her wand up and covered the Putties in energy before both now resembled Trini and Kimberly in their swimsuits. She was tempted to have some 'fun' with the Putties, but she had more important things to do. She used her wand now and formed magic ropes around the two imposters.

Back with the teens, Jason panted and wondered where Kimberly and Trini were since all the noise should have alerted them. Though if Kimberly wasn't feeling that well still, Trini at the least should have joined in. A second later he bumped into Tommy, Billy being sent flying and landing at their feet, before the heard a mad female laughter that didn't belong to either of their enemies.

"Our Queen has arrived." purred the golden ranger as the two females turned towards a cliff.

The guys followed their line of vision and gasped at what they saw. Rita, looking HOT, with Kimberly and Trini tied up on the floor next to her.

"Rita?" spoke Billy with wide eyes behind his helmet.

"Why hello Power Rangers, it's been a while!" Rita smirked.

"Since when did you decide to wear something that didn't make you look ridiculous?" spoke Jason while trying not to stare through his visor.

"Simple. Since I discovered that I was still wearing clothes from five thousand years ago so I decided to update." Rita shrugged. "Plus I am wearing a bikini because we are at the beach and I could use a nice tan."

"You are beautiful Empress." The real, morphed, Kimberly smiled.

"You do not need to change." The real, morphed, Trini agreed.

"Thank you girls." Rita smiled. "You are getting a treat tonight."

The boys were surprised and tried to say focus from imagining what the 'treat' was.

"So you decided to corrupt two more people? Still the same witch." spoke Jason.

"They joined me of their own free will!" Rita half lied, laughing. "Now, tell me... do you recognise this?" She smirked, pulling out the Mastodon Power Coin.

"That's Zack's! Give it back you bitch!" cried Tommy with anger.

"How does this work again?" Rita asked mockingly, acting as if she didn't hear Tommy as she looked over the Morpher as if she had never seen one before.

"Hold it in front of you and say' It's Morphin Time' My Queen!" called Trini.

"Oh! Oh yea, now I remember." Rita nodded, smiling, before holding the Morpher in front of her and pressed the button .

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Jason yelled.

"It's Morphing Time! Mastodon!" Rita called with a smirk. Instantly her form was covered in black energy while the boys watched in anger and horror with the girls smiling in glee.

When the light faded away she was in a skirted version of the Black Ranger except the silver on the helmet was gold and she had what looked like the Dragon Shield with her symbol embedded on it and had extra golden armour around her forearms and shins.

"Hmm, I could get use to this." she mused looking over the suit while just imaging the looks the boys were giving her, not good ones obviously.

And her PowerSluts? They were rubbing their thighs at the sight.

"So, what do you think?" the empress struck a pose in the suit to mock the male rangers and to get her own all the more warmed up.

"Beautiful." The purple ranger smiled.

"So fucking sexy." The gold one agreed.

"It's a disgrace to our friend and you'll pay Rita!" declared Jason who grabbed his sword from the sand.

"Oh? This was your friend's?" Rita asked mockingly. "I didn't know. I found this Morpher in my throne room."

"And it looks much better on you than that fool." remarked Kimberly.

Jason yelled and slashed at Kimberly. She dodged it before swinging her leg up and kicked him under the chin, making him stumble back. "Nice try." Kimberly mocked.

Rita jumped down from her position and landed in the sand while Tommy took the chance to run at her. "So you have come home, my Green Ranger." She said vaguely. She then pulled out a large axe, the Power Axe... only the blade was even larger and looked even darker. She smirked, attacking Tommy with a slash across his chest and shield sending him back.

"Gah!" he cried holding his chest from the slash and moved to get back up before Rita jumping and sent him flying back with both her feet kicking against him.

"It has been a LONG time since I have had to fight myself, and you Rangers have pushed me to do just that!" Rita called as she turned the Power Axe into its cannon mode and began to unleash a barrage of blasts.

Tommy rolled away while Kimberly kept firing more arrows at Jason with Billy parrying against Trini's daggers with his power lance.

The guys were struggling to keep up with the enemies who were all attacking with bloodlust and hatred. They knew that if they messed up, they would be dead.

"Come on Ranger! Are you even trying?" taunted Trini pushing her daggers against Billy's weapon with the points coming closer to his visor.

Billy flinched, his feet being pushed back a bit before twisting his trident based weapon which began pushing the daggers away from his face.

Trini saw the way he pushed her weapons to the side gave her an opening and kicked him in the gut, causing him to gasp before she swung and cut across his chest.

Billy stumbled back, holding his chest in pain. "Damn it." He said in fear before separating his weapon into their sai-like state to better counter the daggers.

His weapons sparked against her own while Jason was trying to keep running to the side while avoiding Kimberly's arrows to try and get in close to use his sword.

'Damn, she's good.' the red thought in worry.

With Tommy, he was barely able to stop Rita's swing due to the weight and size difference of their weapons and just tried seeing if he could nick her at seeing any openings. But the problem was Rita also had magic and used that to increase her physical strength making the swings faster and harder. He could barely dodge and if he tried to get any distance she'd blast him to kingdom come.

'I would have preferred Putties or a monster.' though the green ranger before Rita blasted the ground in front of him and caused the sand to fly up and cloud his visor. "Fuck!" He muttered, trying the blow the dust away.

"And they say I curse." laughed Rita before moving over and taking a long swipe of her weapon across his chest.

The three boys had been sent flying into water, the purple and gold Rangers rejoining their Mistress.

"That was exhilarating! Now I see why you boys like it so much." cackled Rita to the three males.

"You were amazing my Queen!" Kimberly cheered, hugging her arm like a fangirl.

"You handled them with ease!" cheered Trini hugging her other arm.

"You two are too much." She smiled, reaching down and groping their asses.

"Ooh!" both jumped and hugged their Queen's arms closer while the guys glared at anger, with Jason and Tommy feeling even angrier for some reason.

"Now... how about we show these weakling boys what REAL Zords are." Rita ordered.

"Yes our Queen!" they chorused as they looked at the rangers. "We need dinozord power now!" They called together, raising their arms to the sky.

In the amazon a massive yellow mechanical bear with black lines and red eyes emerged from the trees and roared, sending a shockwave that uprooted all the trees in a ten mile radius, before it can disappeared in a flash of gold.

In another part of the world the top half of an extinct volcano suddenly erupted as a massive purple winged mechanical dinosaur with a black fin on its head, black wings and golden claws emerged from the fire. The massive robotic dino screeched and flapped it's wings, instantly cooling the lava, before it disappeared in flash of purple.

Back with the Ranger's the two Mecha appeared behind their owners, shocking the male Rangers.

"This isn't good, we need to free the girls and get the megazord out now!" spoke Jason.

"But we can't! The Mastodon!" Billy reminded.

"Looks like all that water has made him lose a few brain cells." taunted Rita before raising her own hand up. "Come to me Mastodon zord!"

In the arctic a massive black metallic mammoth emerged from the snow and gave a loud blow from its trunk which created a snow storm, the Mecha disappearing seconds later in a black/purple light.

The boys all took a step back as the Mastodon appeared only... different. It was larger and it had missile pods above its head and machine guns on its sides with its tusks looking more like missiles then tusks and the trunk looked like some form of laser gun.

"T...The Mastodon! What did you do to it!" yelled Tommy in anger.

"You like? I think this new and improved form is much better." she laughed.

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy roared in anger, bringing his dagger to his mouth and playing it like a flute.

"Jason, we need to fight without the megazord and match them zord for zord." spoke Billy seeing how they wouldn't be able to reach the girls in time before Rita might open fire.

"Agreed. Dino zord power!" Jason nodded, following with his call.

Soon the Dragonzord, TyrannoZord and TriceraZord arrived. The two original Rangers jumped into their Zords, Tommy staying outside and controlling his via flute.

Rita and the two girls jumped into their zords with Rita looking over the buttons in front of her with glee. "This is going to be fun." She giggled evilly.

The Bear Zord roared before it started running at the Dragonzord while crushing any small buildings in its path. Luckily they were still near the beach so that there wasn't to many. The Bear roared, pouncing on the black and green Dragon's back while biting it's tail near the drill.

The Dragonzord roared out and tried swinging its tail to throw the smaller zord off while the new flying zord screeched and flew at the T-Rex zord. It grabbed the rex by its tail, the flying zord being as big as said zord, and began to lift it up making its face slam into the ground.

"GAH!" Jason gasped, slamming against the console of said zord.

"Let's give you a bird's eye view of the sea!" laughed Kimberly as her zord flapped its wings and started getting up higher while Jason's zord was slowly picked up from the ground.

"Hey! Let go!" Jason yelled.

"Okay." Kimberly laughed, her zord letting go of the TyrannoZord... making it fall into the water.

It roared out while trying to get out of the water while Billy gulped at seeing the Mastodon walk towards him with the weapons aimed at his zord.

"Oh... crap." He muttered.

"Ooh, what's this one do?" spoke Rita pressing one button before two missiles shot out and hit the back of the Tricerazord.

"GAH! F... fire tail lasers!" Billy flinched as he was rocked around the cockpit, his small simple zord shooting laser blasts from its tail. They hit around the front, but the Mastodon stayed tall and didn't budge.

"Oh hohoho!" Rita laughed "Now... taste this!" Rita called as she pressed a few buttons. The head of the Mastodon moved off the Mecha as it began to move. The remaining parts began to move like it was forming the MegaZord Tank Mode with the legs moving so they would be pointing to the sky, the head reattaching with the missile pods and such attaching around it "Battle station mode." She taunted, unleashing a massive barrage of lasers and missiles.

Billy braced himself as his zord was swarmed by lasers, missiles, and bullets with his zord unable to move fast enough away. When the dust settled the zord was near destroyed, the entire thing near trash.

"Oooh, I'm definitely keeping this." giggled Rita feeling like a schoolgirl with this much ammunition.

"BILLY!" Jason yelled before he pressed a button and the T-Rex Zord unleashed a massive blast from its mouth that hit the Mastodon's head causing an explosion as Rita screamed.

"MISTRESS!" cried Kimberly and Trini in worry as they moved towards the Mastodon. They slammed the two large Zords apart, the two jumping into the zord to find their queen unmorphed and unconscious.

"We need to retreat." spoke Trini.

Kim nodded, the two grasping Rita. They teleported away with their Zords teleporting away as well.

Tommy and Jason were relieved to see them gone before they jumped out of their zords and rushed inside Billy's.

"Billy!" Jason called, the two entering the cockpit.

"Hey guys." Billy laughed weakly. He was slumped against the console with his suit ripped showing sparing tech underneath, his helmet shattered over his left eye.

"How do you feel? Anything broken?" asked Tommy looking him over.

"Maybe... a few broken ribs." He flinched.

"Come on, we gotta get you patched up." Jason and Tommy moved over and carefully lifted billy up who hissed from the injury. "Zordon! We need to get back to the command center now." spoke Tommy into the communicator,

The three were surrounded by light and where teleported away.

*Rita's Palace*

Kim and Trini had demorphed and set Rita in her bed, Finster coming in.

"Oh my! What happened?" he asked walking over and looking over his empress. "Hmm, she seems just knocked out, but alright."

The two corrupted Ranger's sighed and hugged each other.

As Finster let them have their moment, that's when Goldar passed by the room and spotted Rita's unconscious form.

The flying monkey lion smirked, walking away with an arrogant victorious air around him. 'I wonder where Scorpina is? I feel like celebrating.' he thought victoriously.


	3. Chapter 3

Power rangers: corrupted love

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The three males reappeared in the command center with both guys having to help support Billy while Alpha ran out in a panic.

"Aiaiai! Are you okay?!" Alpha asked in panic.

"He's got several broken ribs, what else, we're not sure." spoke Jason as Alpha helped support Billy's left side as Tommy and Zordon watched the two help Billy to the med bay.

"This is most unexpected and unfortunate." Zordon sighed.

"Ya think? I mean, killing Zack was one thing, but now Rita goes off and sits on his grave by using his own zord against us!" shouted Tommy clenching his fists.

"It is more that. She has somehow corrupted two different women and turned somehow not just Zack's powers beyond what she had done to you, but also built two new Zords and heavily modified the Mastodon as well." Zordon explained.

"Is there anyway we can snap them out of it?" asked Tommy.

"We do not know the source of the corruption, they have nothing like the Sword of Darkness." Zordon replied.

Tommy growled and punched the side of the console. "Damn it! WE lose Zack, Rita uses his power, corrupts two more people, and...shit! We forgot the girls!" he cried out recalling them tied up on the cliff.

"I'll get them." Jason said as he walked back in. He was covered in the light before being teleported out of the center.

Tommy growled at Jason's vanished form. 'Probably gonna get a hug from Kimberly.' he thought crossing his arms.

*at the cliff*

Kimberly and Trini appeared in a glow of gold and purple, demorphed, on the cliff where they were being 'held captive'. They made sure the rope seemed wrapped around properly and saw Jason teleport nearby before running over to them.

"Kim! Trini! You two okay?!" Jason card, skidding to a stop next to them.

"Yes, we're alright." smiled Kimberly while subtly sending Jason a wink as he worked to 'untie' them. But her eyes widened and she gasped when he accidentally pulled the ropes around her so they tightened around her body even if they were not tied.

"Oh! Sorry!" he apologized realizing his fault and tried to loosen the ropes while glancing at Kimberly's chest. And something about the sight made him smile.

'I swear if he's staring at me I'll kick him right OFF the cliff.' thought Kimberly with a glare while trying to keep from scowling on the outside. Yea, there were times she hated liking pain. But then again... maybe she could use this to her advantage somehow?

As she began plotting the ropes were removed and Jason was now helping them up.

"I take it you guys saw the whole fight?" he asked with a sigh.

"Just the zord battle, we were unconscious till then." Trini lied.

"What happened?" asked Kimberly.

"We got our asses handed to us and Billy's pretty beaten up." Jason sighed.

"That's terrible! We need to get to the command center!" spoke Kimberly in fake concern.

"He'll be alright. He is resting." Jason smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Are YOU okay?"

"Yeah, but maybe we should go check on him, just to be sure." spoke Kimberly while inwardly growling. 'Get your hand OFF me!'

"If it'll make you happy." Jason smiled.

The three of them teleported back to the command center. Once again in a flash of three lights they appeared in the command center, Trini subtly pushing Kimberly so she nearly tripped.

Which Jason noticed and quickly reacted before catching her. "You alright?"

"Yes." She nodded, pushing her back against him lightly while glaring sneakily at Trini who shrugged innocently.

"Aiaiai! Thank goodness you two are alright." spoke Alpha walking over.

"We're fine Alpha." Trini smiled. "How's Billy doing?"

"Just fine. Nothing the Power Center can't help heal." Alpha smiled... well, his voice implied he was smiling.

"Anything we can do to help?" asked Kimberly.

"No, he just needs some sleep." Alpha assured.

"Have you two been told the dark news?" asked Zordon.

"No. They haven't." Jason replied. "The bads news...is that Rita has two new rangers. And she used Zack's powers AND zord. All of us were outmatched."

"Oh man." Trini muttered nervously.

"Zordon what should we do?" Kimberly turned to the floating head with fake concern.

"I do not know." Zordon frowned. "Right now with Billy injured and his zord damaged, along with Rita's new power and allies, things have taken a far greater turn for the worst."

"Oh no." Trini muttered.

"This is hopeless." Kimberly frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll get them." reassured Tommy patting Kimberly's back.

"Thank you." She smiled, rolling her eyes on the inside.

"If she does try anything, maybe we should head back to our homes to make sure our parents are alright." suggested Trini.

"Good idea." Jason nodded.

"Very well, Billy will be helped home after some time while the rest of you be absolutely careful. If Rita or her rangers show up, do not fight alone. Contact the others."

"Will do Zordon." Jason nodded, the four teleporting away.

When they reappeared they were near Ernie's, Kim turning to Jason. "Hey, Jason. Could you walk me home?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure thing." he smiled eagerly.

Inside Kimberly wanted to smash his face in but externally she smiled shyly, following him.

Tommy glared at Jason while Trini noticed and chuckled darkly inside her mind. Trini walked away on her way back to her own home with Tommy sneaking after Jason and Kimberly.

"Thanks Jason." smiled Kimberly as they reached her house.

"You're welcome." He smiled, standing in front of her. To him this all felt romantic and he leaned in, catching her in a soft kiss.

She froze, internally wanting to rip his dick and an shove of down his throat but she confirmed herself and kissed back for a second until she felt his hands on her waist.

'That's it!' thought Kimberly who pushed Jason back before slapping him. "Jason! What the hell are you doing?!"

"What? Y... you didn't pull back! I was going slow and you didn't move back so I thought you wanted to kiss me and then you kissed me back!" Jason said before he sighed. "I... l... look Kim. I like you. I have for a while. And with Zack gone I realised how quick our lives go by and... I don't want to think of 'what ifs'."

'Okay. Time to put my acting chops on the line.' Kim thought confidently. "Jason I... I had no idea. Look this... this is all happening so fast. I... like you to but you're going too fast for me. I'll think about it, okay?" She said innocently.

Jason looked unsure and rubbed the back of his head before sighing and nodded. "Alright, for you Kim, I can wait."

"Thanks Jason. You're amazing." She smiled beautifully, kissing his cheek, before she walked inside. She made sure to sway her hips more than normal as she did, closing the door behind her.

Jason stared with a smile before turning and walking away while Tommy grinded his teeth together at the scene.

'Damn him!' he thought in anger.

Kimberly flinched as she closed the door running to the kitchen. She began to pour water into her mouth and spitting it right back out, repeating the process to try and get the taste of the Red Ranger out of her mouth.

"Was it that bad?" teased Trini walking in through an open window.

"If it happened before our Queen freed us, my panties would probably soaked and I would have his cock down my throat right now." Kimberly frowned before chugged more water. "Now? I want to throw up!"

"It's okay Kimmy. Let me make it all better." Trini smiled, hugging Kim from behind. She turned her friend's face towards her before pressing their lips together while moving her hands over the girl's chest.

Kim moaned, kissing her Asian lover happily as she battled her tongue and enjoyed the rough squeezes of her breasts.

Both held each other close and were SO tempted to go further, but they needed to check on their queen to see if she was awake.

"We shall continue this later love." Kimberly purred.

"Right now our queen needs us." purred Trini.

Kimberly nodded, the two disappearing and reappearing on the castle in the moon. Both walked through the castle and entered the room with their queen resting on it. They saw Rita now awake, but angry.

"DAMN IT!" she screamed while biting her thumb. "WE WERE SO CLOSE!"

The two corrupted Rangers ran over and hugged her. Both rubbing her back while enclosing her in a warm grip on both sides.

"You're okay." Kimberly smiled.

"We're so glad." Trini smiled.

Rita let out a sigh feeling their warmth and hugged them back while grinning as she took the chance to caress their asses. "Thank you girls." she nodded. She broke the embrace and got up before grabbing her wand and walked out of the room with the two girls following close behind.

"Are you sure you are okay My Queen?" Trini asked in fear.

"Of course, my anger is helping me move. I want to crush the rangers while the timing is good."

"Mistress we can't rush our plan." Kimberly tried to calm her Queen down.

"And why not?" she asked as she took a seat on her throne. "With those two under the spell and the blue one and his zord heavily damaged, what else does the plan need?"

"We can kill Billy tonight and tomorrow we give the final push." Trini said. "We can finish this tomorrow."

Rita tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair before nodding. "Alright, I'll trust both of you considering how well it's worked so far. So we'll hold off and finish the rest tomorrow after you deal with Billy."

"Thank you my Queen. May I have a poison that will make him pass away in his sleep?" Trini asked.

"A poison? What's wrong with ending him the same way as Zack?" asked Rita with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he was heavily injured. He is in his home. He lives with his parents. That noise would have wake his parents and we'd be caught. Plus he has gone through a lot of prejudice." Trini explained.

"Is someone feeling merciful?" asked Rita with a firm tone.

"Yes. My Queen. He is gay." Trini nodded.

Ordinarily hearing a reason like that would have made her scoff and brush aside it, but considering she had been much more merciful, she simply rubbed her chin and nodded. "Alright, a poison it is then."

Trini nodded with a small smile. "Thank you my Queen."

Rita held her wand out and shot a beam out onto her hand before a clear vial appeared with a red liquid inside.

"Good luck Trini." Kimberly smiled as the Asian took the goal and teleported away.

*Outside Billy's house*

Trini smiled as she appeared outside of Billy's house, trying to work out which window was his. She made sure to keep out of sight and stay in the shadows before moving towards a window with some light coming out from it. Peeking into the window she saw a room full of science stuff with a nightstand that had a glass of water on it, the stand next to a bed.

On said bed was Billy laying down and seemed to be asleep with his eyes closed and an open book on his chest.

Trini grinned, slipping inside. She made sure to silently crawl towards the bed and kept her eye on the door in case one of his parents walked in while she did this.

Billy made a few soft snores while Trini slowly pulled out the vial from her pocket.

She uncorked it, slowly pouring the drink down his throat while massaging his throat so he swallowed.

He let out a groan and started squirming in his sleep while Trini shushed him and made sure all of it went down his throat. Soon he sat still, sleeping peacefully.

"It's alright Billy, now you can sleep forever." whispered Trini kissing his forehead before she started looking around the room for his morpher and power coin. She found it in the top drawer of the nightstand. She carefully and silently grabbed both before sending one more glance at Billy's body, praying he'd understand before teleporting out of the house.

*Rita's palace*

Kimberly smiled, sat between her Queen's legs. Rita's legs were spread wide, her dress pulled to her waist with Kimberly's face between her legs and licking her Queen's pussy happily while staring up at Rita with loving eyes. That was the sight that Trini returned to.

"I was gone for five minutes." Trini chuckled.

"Well blame my Pink Princess, she was aching for a taste." laughed Rita who moaned as Kimberly started sliding her tongue into her snatch.

"Tastes so good!" Kimberly moaned against Rita's pussy, slurping up the juices her Queen's pussy gave her.

"You can join too." grinned the empress looking at Trini a nod noticing her rub her thighs together.

But their fun was interrupted by a loud crash down the hall.

"I said no Goldar!" growled a familiar voice.

"Listen bitch! You refused to please me when we were wed, I have been imprisoned for thousands of years and you arrive a year after I was freed! I am backed up and I WILL have your body!" A second familiar voice, that of Goldar, snarled.

Rita and the girls frowned with Kimberly pulled her head away from the tasty snatch. "You two, go deal with him."

"Yes my Queen." They nodded, running off. They spotted Goldar holding Scorpina's wrists against the wall and didn't seem to let up on his grip of her with said woman trying to push him off.

"Never you disgusting monster! Your asskissing may have made Zedd throw me at you as a trophy bride but I will NEVER touch you!" Scorpina hissed.

Goldar growled and raised one of his hands up, but found a tight hand gripping his wrist and turned to see Kimberly glaring at him with enough hatred to rival Zedd.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." Kimberly snarled.

"Let go of me." he growled before finding his other arm pulled away from the wall by Trini who started to bend it back. "AH!"

Kim let go of Goldar's wrist and grasped Scorpina's gently, leading her away.

Trini kicked the back of Goldar's legs to make him get on his knees and kept pulling his arm back with the warrior groaning from the pain and tried pulling his arm free. "You sicken me." She hissed.

"Let me go you bitch!" he growled out. And he yelled in pain as she pulled his arm, dislocating it at LEAST. "GAAAAH!"

Kimberly brought Scorpina to the throne room, the warrior still calm and seeking unaffected but the dark Ranger was still soothing her.

"Are you alright? Did he touch you before we got there?"

"I'm fine. He didn't." Scorpina smiled.

"I didn't expect you two help me like that. Mostly I imagined you'd be more worried about eating out Rita.

"I was eating out my Queen when you yelled. We all wanted to help you." Kimberly frowned.

"Well I do appreciate it."

Kimberly smiled and hugged her.

Scorpina was surprised at the move by her, but didn't push her back and instead hugged her back while feeling even better. She then began to shudder as Kimberly kissed her neck, after the 'awakening' Rita gave Kimberly she was instinctively unable to think of any other way to sooth Scorpina.

'If she starts groping me, I might take her right here.'

That was when Rita walked towards them and frowned slightly. "Kimberly, what are you doing?" she asked in a firm tone with an underlying feel of anger.

"We saved Scorpina from Goldar, who wanted to take advantage of her." Kim said between kisses. "I'm helping her."

As she 'helped' Scorpina, Trini walked back and frowned along with Rita. "Kim?" She frowned.

"Oh, hey Trini. I'm just helping her." spoke Kimberly who tried to get her friend to understand this wasn't what she thought it was.

"... oh, okay." Trini nodded in understanding.

"Well you can stop 'helping' her now." spoke Rita who had her arms crossed and tapped her fingers against her arms.

"Yes My Queen." Kimberly nodded, pulling away from a blushing and panting Scorpina before she started kissing Rita's neck.

"Don't worry about Goldar, I made sure he'd need to rest his arms before even trying of touching you again." spoke Trini walking over and patting Scorpina's back. "And have them be healed... and have his right arm reattached. And his wings." Trini smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Hmm, be careful. If you two are this nice, I might just take you right here." she teased.

And now... Rita was glaring at her old friend.

"Easy there, I'm just joking." Scorpina held up her hands. "With how much these two have come, I'd rather not be on your hit list."

Rita was silent... before she sighed. "Very well." Was all she said. She turned to Trini. "Was it successful?"

"Yes, he will have passed on by morning." Trini nodded. She held out the power coin and morpher.

Rita nodded and took the items, giving them to Scorpina straight away.

"What the? Why Are you giving me these?" she asked in confusion.

"Because you are my... friend. And my sluts... I am willing to share them with you." Rita nodded.

"What!" cried the three of them with wide eyes.

Rita just gave her slutty Rangers a look that made them be quiet. Both shut up before turning to Scorpina. "It'd be a waste to not use it, and I think you'll like what boost it can give you."

"And the sharing?" Scorpina frowned.

"Well, part of me doesn't like the idea, but I'm not against the idea of seeing one or both of them play with you. But only if I'm in the same room." she replied with a firm tone. "And I am only giving this offer because of our long friendship, your loyalty... and what that worm Goldar tried."

Scorpina nodded while looking at the items. "So, I take it you want me to try this out on the rangers? Or should I go wild with this?"

"Go wild?" Kimberly asked.

"Go out and destroy some of the city to lure the rangers out, or just stay here and 'test' them on Goldar?" she grinned sadistically.

"Why don't you test them on Goldar?" Rita smirked before she kissed Scorpina.

Scorpina's eyes widened as Rita pulled back a grin and felt her own face heat up.

"You taste good." Rita smirked.

"W-w...thanks." she got out while gripping the items tighter. "Um, so...how do I use these?"

"Girls, show her." Rita nodded, walking back to her throne.

"First, put the power coin in the morpher and hold it out in front with both hands." started Kimberly.

Scorpina nodded and did as she was told.

"Then repeat after us. It's Morphin time!" called Trini and Kimberly at the same time before being covered in purple and gold light that dimmed away to show them in their new outfits.

"It's Morphing Time." She repeated. She found her body tingling as it was covered by a blue light that slowly dimmed down to show her in the Ranger's outfit. It was a simply skirted version of the normal Blue Ranger suit.

"So? How does it feel?" asked Kimberly.

"I feel... stronger." Scorpina smirked.

"And looking pretty good." remarked Trini staring at Scorpina's ass. She and Kim reached under her skirt and began groping her ass with a cheek each.

Scorpina jumped from the touch, but didn't move back and in fact stayed still to let them grab more with a grin under the visor.

Rita smirked at the sight. 'Not bad, but I'm definitely gonna need to make some adjustments.' She tapped her chin as she imagined the changes she was thinking. Heels, of course. They make those suits SOOO much more sexy. Maybe give the legs Scorpina's normal golden armoured boots? Or at least altered versions?

As she pondered, Scorpina was starting to get heated up from the girl's hands which had started rubbing across her stomach. Well Trini was rubbing her stomach, going upwards, while Kimberly was rubbing her hips and nearing her covered crotch.

"Alright you two, that's enough." spoke Rita snapping out of her stupor.

"Okay." They both pouted, Kimberly brushing Scorpina's covered pussy and Trini brushing her hardened covered nipple as they pulled away.

'Woah, one more minute and I would have ripped their suits open and made them scream my name.' thought Scorpina with disappointment.

Rita could read her body language and smirked. "Easy there, we'll have plenty of time for that later. Right now my Power Sluts need to head back and go to school without suspicion."

"Fine." Scorpina sighed.

"But Mistress!" Kimberly pouted.

"You need sleep. It is Monday tomorrow." Rita frowned, brushing her hand through Kimberly's hair softly. "Besides, think of it like this. The sooner you listen and get rid of the rest of them, the sooner I can make you cum," she leaned in close to her ear. "Just from feeling me touch your head."

Kimberly shuddered happily at the thought, jumping at Rita and hugging her close as she kissed her.

Rita grinned and took the moment to hug Kimberly close with Trini hugging the empress from behind with her chest pressed against her back.

Rita broke the kiss, looking at Kimberly's stunning smile. "Now go back home and remain oblivious."

"Yes my Queen." They nodded with smiles.

Rita turned and happily kissed Trini to make sure she didn't get left out, making the girl moan with joy. Once she broke the kiss the two disappeared leaving her and the still morphed Scorpina.

"I could get use to this." remarked Scorpina flexing her hands. "But it could use some changes."

"I will deal with it." Rita smiled.

*The next day at school*

Kimberly and Trini smiled as they arrived at school the next day in new cloths given to them by their Queen.

Kimberly wore a black and pink tank top that hugged her chest with a pair of pink short shorts and white sneakers. Trini was wearing a simple yellow shirt with a black waistcoat, black jeans with rips at her knees and white and yellow trainers.

Both walked down the hall with people staring at them as they took in their new clothes. The two soon reached their lockers, getting their books out.

"Hey girl." Bulk, a large fat guy, smirked as he leaned against the locker next to Kim. "You're looking fine."

"Yo sweetcheeks." greeted Skull, a rather skinny guy leaned against the locker next to Trini.

"Go way Bulk, Skull." Trini snarled slightly.

"Or else." finished Trini with a glare.

"Oh come on baby." Bulk grinned he moved in to try and kiss Kim... before he was punched in the face, being sent to the floor.

"Fuck off." Tommy growled at him and Skull.

Skull gulped and backed up while Bulk slowly got back and they both saw Tommy look ready to tear their heads off.

But then Bulk smirk cockily. "You won't do anything, so just go away. I'd like some private time with Kimmy..." he never got to finish as Tommy jumped at him and began to savagely punch Bulk in the face again and again, the large teen being knocked unconscious after the first hit and the green Ranger having to be pulled off Bulk as to not kill him.

"Tommy enough!" spoke Kimberly with Trini helping her keep Tommy's arms from reaching Bulk again. "What's wrong with you?"

Tommy just pulled himself from their grip and walked off.

"This just got easier." whispered Trini.

"Yes it did." Kim smiled, Jason walking up behind them.

"You two okay?" Jason asked them.

"Yes, but I think Tommy's acting really weird." spoke Trini in a fake scared tone.

"He HAS been acting strangely." Jason nodded.

"I don't like it. The way he looks at me is just...horrible." shivered Kimberly.

"It's okay Kim." Jason frowned, hugging her lightly.

Kimberly hugged him back while she and Trini inwardly laughed at how amusing this was.

The three then entered class, Jason noticing a certain seat and frowned. "Where's Billy?" He asked.

"That's weird, he always makes it here on time." spoke up Trini.

"Early." Kimberly added.

Just as they pondered this Tommy walked in while sending a glare at Jason before taking his seat.

Soon their teacher arrived, sighing. "Class, I have some bad news." he stood up and wiped his eyes. "Last night, Billy's body was found dead in his home."


	4. Chapter 4

Power rangers: corrupted love

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The team of four were back at the Juice Bar, sitting at the counter and sighing sadly.

"First Zack, now Billy. I...I can't believe it. It's like a horrible dream." spoke Jason putting a hand over his eyes.

"She's killing us so fast." Kimberly muttered, pretending to be scared.

"How long before we're all killed?" Trini muttered with 'tears' in her eyes, which were thanks to some eye drops she had on hand.

"We can do this." Tommy sighed.

As he finished saying that, the tv switched to the news. "Now to Britney and the story of Billy Cranston." The news reporter said.

"Thank you Tom." the news woman cleared her throat. "Regarding last night's passing of one Billy Cranston, investigators found strangle marks around the victim's neck, pointing to a death by strangulation. But the police also found a rather...dark message on the boy's body."

The screen then switched to a picture of Billy's bedroom. On the wall was the words 'The Red Ranger is next', all of it in green paint.

Everyone gasped at that.

The group turned towards Tommy who noticed and shook his head. "You don't think it was me, do you?"

"Well... it IS your color." Trini pointed out.

"And you were the first ranger to be under Rita's control and fought us." Trini remarked.

"IT WASN'T ME!" He snapped before their communicators went off.

"We'll talk to Zordon about this." frowned Jason before walking off with Kimberly and Trini following while Tommy lagged behind with a frown.

The four flashed in light, being sent away to the Command Center.

As they arrived, The other three stepped back from Tommy who frowned as Jason glared at him.

"Rangers." Zordon greeted. "As you must have seen, Billy has passed away."

"Of course." Kimberly frowned.

"And someone said Jason was next in green paint." spoke Trini.

"Aiaiai, this is bad! Very bad!" Alpha gasped in fear, running around in a panic.

"Yeah, wonder who did it." spoke Jason looking at Tommy.

"You want to say something?" He snarled.

"Yeah, quit the act and tell the truth."

"I didn't do anything!" He snarled. He walked up to Jason who did the same with both looking ready to start a brawl right there.

"Stop." Zordon frowned. "Fighting each other is not what needs to be done right now."

The two glared at each other before looking away.

"Things are more grave than ever. Right now, you four must keep a firm grasp on the situation and stick together."

"Of course Zordon." Kimberly nodded.

"We'll make sure to catch this person." spoke Trini.

But inwardly they were smirking. 'That's it you two, kill each other. That makes our job all the more easier.'

The four soon teleported away back to the Juice Bar.

"Hey Tommy, let's have a little 'chat'." spoke Jason.

"Fuck off." Tommy snapped, walking away.

"Doesn't it seem like he might be hiding something?" Kimberly 'asked' Trini, making sure Jason could hear her loud and clear.

"He DID attack Bulk and tried to kill him." Trini added honestly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was going off to that bitch Rita right now." growled Jason clenching his hands.

"Hey... Jason. I've been thinking." Kimberly said loudly, getting Tommy's attention.

"What is it?"

"Well... I want to go out with you." Kimberly smiled, wanting to be sick inside from what she said but looking forward to the fireworks.

"Really?" asked Jason with hope and a smile. "That's awesome!"

Kimberly nodded and kissed him... before Jason was tackled by Tommy.

"That's it! I'm gonna get rid of you for good!" shouted Tommy before swinging his fist and hitting Jason's cheek.

"So you DID kill them!" Jason snarled, punching Tommy back.

"No! But I'm gonna do something about YOU!" he shouted as he righted himself and tackled Jason against the counter before they started throwing punches at each other.

"I HAD asked Billy to help me tonight with my homework." Kim said before she gasped. "Oh no! Tommy you... you psychopath!"

"No! It wasn't me!" he yelled out, giving Jason the chance to land a punch on his face and kicked him back before going on the counter attack.

"You killed them to have Kimberly all to yourself?!" Jason yelled, tackling Tommy before they were teleported away to a rock quarry.

"Hmm, looks like our queen wants to give them some room to vent." chuckled Trini.

"Want to watch?" Kimberly laughed darkly.

"You read my mind."

The two smiled and teleported away.

*Quarry*

When Kim and Trini reappeared they saw Jason and Tommy in their Morphed forms trading blows. Both rolled on the ground while trying to punch through the other's helmet.

"Wow... that escalated quickly." Trini laughed.

"If they bring out their weapons this'll be like a real gladiator fight. And I didn't bring the popcorn." Kimberly mock pouted.

"I can go and grab some quick?" Trini offered as Jason pushed Tommy away with a big punch, the Green Ranger pulling out his Dragon Dagger.

"No, it's just really getting good." grinned Kimberly as Jason pulled out his Power Sword.

"You are going down Traitor! I can't believe we risked our lives to save you just to betray us!" Jason snarled. "What did Rita do, promise to give you Kimberly as a sex slave?!"

"I didn't kill Zack or Billy! And I'm no traitor! I bet you're the one working for that bitch just to frame me and get Kimberly all for yourself!" he shouted back before lunging with his dagger.

Jason parried the dagger with his sword and aimed a stab at Tommy's face but he dodged.

"And you put that message to get everyone on your side!" growled Tommy who used the opening to grab Jason's arm before he lifted Jason up and swung him over and threw him on the ground.

"I was nowhere near Billy last night! I live on the other side of town and my parents saw me! Heck I walked Kimberley home and she's not that far from my house!" Jason yelled back, rolling back up and punching him in the face.

"You could have found a way to teleport there!" shouted Tommy stumbling back a little before blocking one of Jason's overhead strikes.

"This is fun." Kimberly laughed.

"Wish I brought my camera." laughed Trini as the two of them calmly watched from one of the cliffs overlooking the quarry.

Kimberly set her head against Trini's shoulder with a smile.

"Comfy?" asked the asian hugging Kimberly closer to her side while rubbing her arm.

"Very." The gymnast smiled.

Trini kissed Kimberly's forehead before they saw both males starting to move more slower than before. Soon they all fell on their knees. "Aw, they're done." pouted Kimberly.

"Gonna... kill you." Tommy muttered weakly.

"Not if... I... kill you... first." Jason growled.

"Girls girls girls, you're both pretty." A female voice said, the two turning to the source of the voice... where they were then slashed across the chest, being sent back. Scorpina stood there with a smirk, blade raised.

"Gah!" they cried out in pain while panting and glared at the woman in anger who calmly rested her blade over her shoulder.

"Aw, so cute. You think you're tough." Scorpina mocked.

"You...figured you'd show up to help your friend..." groaned Jason slowly standing up and turned to Tommy. "I knew...you were scum!"

Scorpina laughed as she slashed Jason across the chest before she slammed her blade down, stabbing Tommy through his left arm.

"AHHHH!" he screamed out in bloody pain as he tried pulling the blade out, only for Scorpina to twist it and make him cry out louder.

"Stay down, pest." Scorpina grinned, walking towards Jason and leaving her sword pinning Tommy to the ground via his own arm.

"I...won't let you win..." panted Jason holding his sword out in front of himself.

Scorpina just grinned and pulled out a familiar device. "I think it's time for a test run for my new morpher."

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Jason yelled.

"Sorry, finders keepers." she grinned. "It's morphing time!" In flash of blue she transformed. She was in a skirted female version of the Blue Ranger costume with high heels boots and segmented, scorpion themed armour on her left arm and her shins, her shin armour actually going up to her skirt. "What do you think? I think I make this blue look good." chuckled Scorpina walking towards Jason.

Jason growled in anger as he pulled himself back up. He charged at her with an angry battle cry with Scorpina smirking behind the helmet.

She pulled out the corrupted PowerLance in its combined form and blocked the blow. "Is that all?" she asked in a mock bored tone.

"... bitch..." he hissed.

She cackled before swinging her leg up and kicked Jason back and let him land on his back with a groan. She walked over and put her foot on his chest, the heel digging in just under his ribs as she ground her foot into his chest. At that moment Kimberly and Trini were walking towards them.

"Girls... run." Jason groaned out.

"Why would we so that?" Trini asked as she hugged Scorpina's left arm and Kim hugged her right. And then in a flash they were in their dark Ranger forms.

"N...No..." groaned Jason in horror as Tommy turned and his eyes widened behind his visor.

"Aw, what's wrong Jason? I thought you loved me?" Kimberly asked mockingly, kneeling next to Jason's head in a way that forced him to look up her skirt.

"Y...You two? You killed...Zack and Billy?"

"Our Queen wanted us to." Trini shrugged as Kimberly took Jason's helmet off. "Tell me, how do we look?"

"... heartless bitch." He gasped out, holding back tears.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Kim smirked, taking her helmet off before she kissed Jason mockingly. After a few seconds she broke the kiss and she movde up and sat on Jason's face, forcing it between her legs and smothering him as she ground her crotch into her victims face. "Come on Jason, this'll be the last sight you'll see! Am I beautiful as I ride your face?!" She grinned mockingly, laughing as she fulfilled Jason's fantasies and was killing the heartbroken martial artist at the same time.

Tommy groaned and tried pulling the blade out of his arm. 'Wait...me and Jason fought over Kim after Zack died...which means!' "YOU! You did something to make us turn on each other!"

"Oh my, he has some some brains!" Kimberly laughed before she gave a mocking moan as Jason shook his head to try and get out from under suffocating crotch, mainly his noses rubbing. "Oh Jason that's so good!" She moaned mockingly.

"You mind going and deal with him?" Scorpina asked Trini as she ground her heel into Jason's ribs, breaking a few of them.

"Gladly." grinned Trini walking over to Tommy who was still trying to free the blade. "Need a hand? Or arm for that matter?" She grabbed the blade and twisted it, cutting the arm off.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" cried out Tommy as he looked at his stump which spurted out blood and grasped it while feeling tears in his eyes from the horrible pain.

Trini grinned, raising the blade and stabbing into his leg this time.

"You close Jay?" Kimberly smiled down evilly at Jason's face which was going from red to purple.

"Good thing I brought this." Scorpina held out her hand as an eyeball with bat wings flew up. "This should record their deaths for Rita to enjoy as long as she wants."

"Oh I'm SOOO happy! My Queen will love this!" Kimberly laughed as she felt Jason's struggles slow down and grow weaker.

'Losing...air...can't...move.' thought Jason feeling his limbs slowly going slack.

Kimberly saw the Red Ranger die under her and smiled at the sight, feeling his body go lino between her thighs. "Get all that?" she turned to Scorpina.

The small camera 'nodded' and flew away. It noticed Trini slowly cutting off Tomy's other leg and flew down a little for some extra footage.

Trini smirked, raised the sword and stabbed Tommy through the face killing him.

"How's that for a close up?" Trini cackled to the flying eye as it moved down closer to capture all the details.

"Only one thing left." Scorpina smirked as their queen appeared.

"Ah! Now this is the sight I've been aching to see!" she cackled seeing the dead bodies.

Trini and Kimberly instantly ran to her, hugging her tightly as they cheered in joy at seeing their Queen.

"And I couldn't have done it without my cute little Power sluts." she grinned hugging them while pinching their asses.

"Mistress!" The two moaned, smiling.

"Since you killed the Rangers, once I have killed Zedd, you two shall be my brides." Rita promised the two, using magic to take off Trini's helmet and kissing both of them at the same time in a threeway kiss.

"Hey, I helped out too." teased Scorpina as she pulled her blade out of Tommy's head.

"True." The Queen of Evil smiled. She and her girls walked over before pulling Scorpina in and making it a fourway kiss. Once the scorpion based warrior had taken her own helmet off of course.

All four moaned and let their tongues caress and wrestle against each other while tasting each woman. Their tastes combined made them all wet in seconds.

'This is amazing! I never want to stop!' moaned Kimberly in her mind.

'Soo good! I want to be fucked right now!' Trini moaned in her mind.

'If this is what it's like all the time, I'm DEFINITELY happy to be part of this.' thought Scorpina who reached out and started rubbing Kimberly and Trini's asses.

Rita grinned as she broke the kiss, victorious. "Come along, we can have all the fun we want. But only till after we're completely done. We have to pay Zordon a little visit."

They all nodded with smiles. All four were covered in light linked to their respected colors before teleporting away.

*Command Center*

The four reappeared in flashes alive, reappearing in the Command Center.

"Wow, this place is tacky." spoke Rita looking at the lights before spotting Zordon's head. "Well well well, it's been too long Zordon."

"Rita." He said seriously, surprised about everything that he had seen.

"Aw, now don't be like that. After all, I'd like to introduce my new rangers." she grinned gesturing to Trini, Kimberly, and Scorpina. "Two of which helped concoct this whole plan."

"Aiaiai! Trini, Kimberly, why?!" Alpha gasped.

"Shut it trashcan." sneered Trini before she brought out her daggers and snapped the robot in the chest.

The robot fell to the floor, screaming and shaking... before it shut down, 'dead'

"Finally, I was getting tired of his voice." sighed Kimberly as she took out her bow. She grinned, shooting arrows all over the place. Each one hit a different spot and started making sparks come out as Scorpina and Rita started to join in on the fun.

"No! Stop!" Zordon called.

"Ooh, this looks important." Scorpina swung her blade and tore open one of the consoles before she started ripping wires out.

Zordon screamed as he felt his connection to this world began to warp and spread thinner and thinner.

"Don't worry Zordon, we'll make sure no one else can take any of your technology. After all, that would be my job." laughed Rita with sadistic glee.

"NOOOOaOoooooOOOOOOO!" He yelled before he was gone, gone forever.

"And just to wrap this up." Rita held her wand up and focused a concentrated blast before firing it through the walls and ceiling. They had won.

*Time skip- in space*

Sitting in his throne in the middle of his ship, an ominous figure was waiting to reach the planet Earth. The being was living muscle with a shining chrome exoskeleton. In his hands he held a chrome staff with a 'Z' at the very top. This was Lord Zedd.

"If those power rangers have been killed, I'd prefer to see for myself."

Kneeling before him was an armless and wingless Goldar.

"But what I fail to believe, is that you ended up losing your arms and wings to a supposed ranger!"

"She's not a Ranger! She is Rita's slut!" He cried in his defence.

"Which I find even harder to believe that she could do this to you!" his visor glowed. "Once we arrive there, I'll see if those accursed rangers are gone for good!" He raised from his throne, tapping his staff to the floor.

Ahead he spotted the palace on the moon and knew that's where he needed to go first. He raised his staff and warped himself to said palace.

*Inside the palace*

Rita was smirking as she sat in her throne, watching as her PowerSlut was giving her a private fashion show.

Kimberly was showing off a pink sling bikini that barely covered her nipples and clung down around her pussy with the rest of her body left completely exposed. She was currently bending over, her chest inches from Rita's face, before she got up and turned around. She walked away, swaying her ass as she passed Trini.

Said asian was wearing a yellow version of Kimberly's outfit and walked over to Rita with her hands on her hips while swaying them before she turned and move her ass around near Rita who licked her lips at the supple and big ass.

She slapped the ass, making her gasp. Trini sent a smirk with a wink to her queen and walked away before the three of them noticed a red light and saw a new figure show up with the look of a metal skeleton with muscles.

"Zedd." Rita frowned.

"Hello Rita." spoke Zedd who took notice of the girls. "Are these the two rangers you converted to our cause?"

"To my cause, yes." She nodded, crossing one leg over the other.

"And is it true the other rangers were killed?" he asked while inwardly growling at the remark.

"Yes. My girls have done well." Rita nodded.

Zedd walked over and looked the two over. "Seems like you've made use of them in more ways than just killing the rest of their friends."

"My spell worked better than expected so I decided to have fun." Rita shrugged.

"Hmph, I say you could have ended all of them without even trying, but I guess this will do. After all, luck can happen to anyway." he regarded without a care.

Rita snarled, her eye twitching. She raised an arm, making her Ranger's stop as it was clear they wanted to attack Zedd.

"But I'd like to see some proof that ALL of our problems are gone." spoke Zedd facing Rita.

"Very well." Rita nodded, giving him a picture. "That is the location of the Power Rangers base."

Zedd took the picture and nodded. "I'll take a look for myself."

Rita nodded and pulled Kimberly and Trini into her lap, massaging their asses and sides teasingly.

Zedd flashed out and that's when the three girls growled.

"You're end has come, Zedd." Rita snarled.

"When do we start?" asked Trini gripping her hands.

"Give it a few minutes." Rita chucked darkly.

*With Zedd*

Said emperor appeared near the ruins and slowly walked through them while looking around at the damage. His single, glowing, visor protected red eye swiped across the room as his metal plates feet stomped across the metal floor. He stopped and spotted a damaged robot on the floor and looked up before seeing the shattered case that Zordon resided in.

"She actually did it." She whispered. He walked closer to the container and seeing no remains started to let out a dark chuckle. Zordon... was dead!

"Oh, this is too good to be true! But it is, the proof is all here!" he laughed. "Now this pathetic planet is all mine!" He just laughed in the dark room, before explosions went off through the base. "What! I didn't give the signal to attack!" he growled walking towards the exit.

As he ran outside he saw the modified Zords.

"Hello, former Lord Zedd." spoke Rita with a grin as the zors surrounded his position.

"Rita!" He snarled.

"That's right. What do you think of these? I think they're much better than when Zordon used them." she laughed.

Zedd was about to say something but had to dodge a pink blast of energy as well as a yellow one.

"That's for insulting our Queen!" Kimberly snarled.

"Now you can make these ruins your grave!" growled Trini.

Seconds later all four Zords began to unleash blasts of energy.

Zedd tried forming a shield to block each blast and grunted from the collective blasts. He did his best to hold it back but he was quickly getting overwhelmed. "You bitch! I am your Emperor!" he roared out in anger.

"You are a pig! A monster! Now die!" Rita laughed.

The beams increased as Zedd saw cracks forming. His shield was slowly shattering.

"Any last words?" mocked Kimberly with a dark smile.

"I... will kill you!" He snarled before his shield shattered and he was overwhelmed, obliterated.

The converged blasts caused an explosion to engulf Zedd's spot and vaporized any and all shred of the former emperor. All that was left was dust.

"Finally! I'm free of that arrogant asshole!" cheered Rita.

"And my marriage is now nulled." Scorpina smirked.

"Let's go back and celebrate girls." grinned Rita.

The three smiled and nodded.

*Time skip*

The four of them were in the palace with the rest of Rita's minions joining in as all held a glass of wine to celebrate.

Goldar was tied up, chained in the middle of the room. And without arms or his wings, he couldn't hope to break free no matter how much his adrenaline pumped through his body. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" He roared.

"No you won't." Scorpina smirked, tapping her sword against his neck tauntingly. "Honestly, seeing the all mighty and strong Goldar like this? Makes me wish I had done this years ago. But with Zedd gone, I can do that without worrying about that idiot."

"You bitch!" He snarled.

"And to keep you from spoiling this party any more, this is where we say bye. Till death do us part. And by that I mean yours." she raised the blade before swinging and cutting Goldar's head off.

Everyone cheered as the body fell to the floor, his head rolling away.

"Everyone!" all eyes turned to Rita who held her glass up. "A toast to not only crushing the power rangers, but to gaining two new allies and for ending two of most incompetent fools. Lord Zedd and Goldar."

Everyone cheered at that. All clanked their glasses and drank the wine while Rita sent a wink to Kimberly and Trini and nodded towards Scorpina.

The three smiled, excited for tonight.

*Later that night*

Rita smirked as she entered her bed chambers. Already sitting on her bed was Trini, Kimberly, and Scorpina with seductive grins. "Hello girls." She smirked.

"Hello our Queen." grinned Kimberly.

"We were waiting for you." Trini purred.

"And we're ready to really make this night perfect." spoke Scorpina licking her lips.

"Good." Rita moaned, taking her dress off. She tossed it to the side with the other three already taking their own clothes off with eagerness. Rita looked over their bodies, thinking of what to do. 'This calls for more than just ONE toy.'

"Scorpina, any preferences on who you play with first?" Rita asked with a smile.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind trying out this cutie." she crawled over and grabbed Kimberly's chest.

"Then I will okay with the Asian beauty." Rita grinned as she walked towards Trini. She crawled over and grabbed her chest and didn't hesitate before she started kneading her mounds.

Trini moaned as her Queen played with her beasts, their lips meeting in a heated kiss.

Kimberly let out a gasp as Scorpina had jump ahead to rubbing her nipples while licking her neck. Kimberly moaned, wrapping her legs around Scorpina and rubbing her pussy against the woman's stomach.

"How does that feel? I heard you love pain." whispered Scorpina licking her earlobe.

"So good!" She moaned.

"In that case." Scorpina started slowly twisting her nipples while lightly biting on her ear.

"OH FUCK!" Kimberly gasped.

Rita licked all around Trini's breasts while rubbing her knee in between the girl's legs, getting light whimpers and moans out of her. "Do you want me to fuck you?" She grinned.

"Yes my Queen!"

Rita smirked and slid a finger into Trini's pussy.

Said asian let out a moan before Rita pressed their lips and started wrestling her tongue against Trini's.

'This is always so good.' Rita thought with a grin.

With Scorpina, she had made Kimberly get on her belly and hug th epillow while licking across her snatch while lightly rubbing a finger across her anus. 'She's tasty.' the scorpion themed woman thought, her finger slipped into Kimberly's ass.

"AHH!" jumped Kimberly feeling the digit slide in as Scorpina's tongue teasingly moved across her slit at a slow pace.

"What's wrong?" Scorpina smirked. "If you need to say something, go ahead."

"M... More!" she moaned.

"Hmm? More what?" Scorpina asked with fake obliviousness. "You need to be specific."

"Fingers! Deeper! More! T.. Tongue! In me!" she moaned.

"Good girl." she grinned as she started push her fingers in deeper while she started sliding her tongue inside Kimberly's folds.

Kimberly screamed, her asshole sucking Scorpina's finger in and seemed to be begging for a second.

'This girl's more horny than me.'

"Mistress!" Trini moaned as she and Rita groaned their pussys against each other.

"That's it, scream my name." grinned the woman who reached over and grabbed one of Trini's breasts and squeezed it while making sure her hips moved harder. But Rita could not hold back her moans, feeling her clit brushing against Trini's own clit.

"More!" moaned Trini feeling the spike of pleasure go up her spine.

"Yes!" Rita groaned. She moved her hips faster while using her other hand to reach down and start rubbing Trini's clits with her nails.

The two screamed and came. Both their bodies shook as their juices sprayed out onto the other's groin.

Kimberly was screaming in ecstasy as Scorpina pleasured her. The woman's tongue and fingers moving all around her holes like snakes with her tongue lightly brushing against her clit as more of her juices flowed out.

'I won't last much longer!' Kimberly thought, her tongue hanging out as she moaned like a slut.

Scorpina grinned and pulled her tongue out of Kim's pussy before eagerly licking across the girl's clit while curving her finger in her ass.

Kim screamed, cumming over Scorpina's face.

Said woman waited a little bit before she started licking up the juices. "Tasty." Scorpina teased.

Kimberly panted from her orgasm and let out a whimper feeling Scorpina pull her finger out of the anus. "M... More." she whimpered .

"Think it's time to swap?" Rita asked Scorpina.

"I'm up for it."

"Come here." Rita grinned, grabbing Kimberly's leg and pulling her towards said queen while Rita summoned two strap-ons and passed one to Scorpina.

Scorpina started putting it around her waist while taking the moment to move her fingers across Trini's pussy.

The Asian girl shuddered at the touch, her hips bucking into the fingers.

"Let's see how much your little pussy can take." purred Scorpina rubbing the tip across her entrance.

"Please!" Trini begged.

Scorpina held the asian's hips and started to push the tip inside her.

She felt her pussy spread open around the toy, pleasure filling Trini's body. She let out a loud moan as Scorpina pushed the rest in and wrapped her arms and legs around Scorpina.

"Like that?" She smirked.

"Yes!" moaned out Trini.

Rita smirked as she pulled Kimberly onto her lap, her strap-on dildo nestled between the gymnasts asscheeks but not entering her as she let Kimberly calm down from her orgasm. "Care to feel it in your pussy, or ass this time?"

"W... whatever you want." Kimberly smiled, kissing her lovingly.

"I think it's time to really fuck you like a bitch." purred Rita licking Kimberly's ear.

"Please Mistress!" She begged, nodding.

Rita started to lift up Kimberly by the ass and spread the cheeks while rubbing the tip against her anus. Grinning Rita lowered Kimberly on her lap, entering the gymnast and soon Kimberly's ass was touching Rita's lap.

"OH YES!" cried out Kimberly while gripping her queen's shoulders.

"Like that?" she smirked.

"YES MY QUEEN! FUCK ME!" she begged out kissing Rita on the lips with lust.

Scorpina slammed her strap-on in and out of Trini savagely, grinning madly.

"OH YES!" moaned the former yellow ranger as her breasts jiggled with each thrust.

Scorpina grinned, licking and biting the breasts hungrily as she thrusted.

"MORE!" cried out Trini.

"You are a real Slut." Rita mocked lovingly, digging her nails into Kimberly's back. Just enough to draw blood but just a few small drops per nail as to not leave too much damage. As she did this Kimberly was bouncing in Rita's lap, her strapon spreading her bowels wide but not enough to hurt.

"It's so good!" moaned Kimberly.

"You're beautiful." Rita said honestly.

"Thank you my Queen." smiled Kimberly pulling Rita into a passionate kiss while moving her hips up and down on the toy faster.

"YESSSSS!" Trini screamed as she came hard.

Scorpina grinned as Trini twitched from the orgasm and helped by squeezing her breasts. "Keep cuming for me! I want you a drooling mess!" Scorpina grinned, licking her chin.

"YES!" moaned Trini feeling her pussy tingled as she didn't give the asian a chance to rest and cried out before cumming again.

"My Queen! I love you! I wish you could make me pregnant!" Kimberly called in ecstasy, on the verge of hee third orgasum.

"Hmm, I can make that happen." purred Rita as she started to suck on one of Kimberly's nipples.

"W... what?" Kimberly moaned, shuddering as Rita's teeth brushed her nipple.

"I know a spell that can make this possible, but I'll only do it on one condition."

"W... what?" Kimberly moaned. "Anything!"

"Beg like the horny slut I turned you and Trini into."

"PLEASE MY QUEEN! BREED ME! FILL ME WITH CUM! GIVE ME YOUR HEIR! MAKE ME YOUR CUMDUMP! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! I WANT TO BATHE IN IT! PLEASE!" Kimberly begged instantly.

"Hmm, I don't know." Rita turned to Trini who kept moaning from Scorpina's thrusts. "What about you Trini? Care to be impregnated like a lustful bitch for the rest of your life?"

"Yes... pregnant... cum... more... more... I want..." Trini said in brainless lust.

"I think I might have broken her." joked Scorpina.

"She gets like that." Rita smirked. "Actually, why don't you help me knock these two up?"

"Oh?" Scorpina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But first..." Rita said, pulling out of Kimberly's ass. "Morph. Into the Pink and Yellow Ranger's. I want to see the last two Ranger's moaning like sluts as we impregnate them."

"Yes my Queen." smiled Kimberly as she reached over to the stand and grabbed her morpher. Trini did the same, weakly grabbing hers as well. In a flash of light the two became the Pink and Yellow Ranger's, Rita and Scorpina ripping their suits at the crotches revealing their pussys and assholes even though Rita left Kimberly's skirt alone as it added to the sexy appeal of the suits .

Rita smirked and summoned her wand, chanting a spell. "Nejsy fheo olo redit!"

In a flash of light the strap-ons she and Scorpina were wearing merged with their body's, the straps falling to the ground while the dildos grew a few inches in every direction and changed color to match their skin tone.

Trini and Kimberly stared while the two women's girths twitched as the spell finished.

"There we go." Rita smirked, stroking her new cock and moaning at the strange new pleasure that shot through her.

"Now this is really gonna drive you crazy." purred Scorpina crawling towards Trini and held her legs open. She rubbed the yellow material around her legs, grinning at Trini's soft moans while she raised her new cock and aiming at the Asian Ranger's pussy. She tightened her grip on the legs before she started to push inside her.

Seeing the emotionless face of the Yellow Ranger's masks while hearing the slutty moans of Trini and her body convulsing in the skin tight suit made Scorpina's cock throb. "Mmm, your insides are so hot!" groaned Scorpina who pulled back before slamming all of her cock inside.

"So good!" Trini moaned, thrusting her hips against Scorpina's

As those two went at it with Scorpina groaning with Trini, Rita crawled over and rubbed the tip across Kimberly's folds.

"Here we go PowerSlut." Rita smirked. She held the girl's hips before slamming her cock right into the girl's cunt.

Kimberly screamed in pleasure, her body shaking as she felt her pussy spread wider than she thought it could and it felt amazing! "OH YES MY QUEEN!"

Rita grinned, seeing her once mortal enemy as nothing more than a slut who wanted her seed. And so she began kissing all over the helmet teasingly. She slowly pulled her cock back slowly before slamming it all back inside. She felt the gymnasts womb press against the head of her cock, the tightness squeezing her cock perfectly.

"AH! Your cock is so big!" cried Kimberly out through her helmet.

"I'm gonna make you my breeding sluts!" Rita grinned, the tightness of her pussy squeezing her cock so much she felt like she was going to cum any second.

Scorpina kept hammering her dick into Trina's pussy while overwhelmed at how much her cock tingled from the tight pussy.

Trini was shaking and convulsing in ecstasy, moaning like the slut she was and in the Ranger Suit she looked even more enticing and sexily. And the sight, alongside the feeling, made Scorpina grunted and filled Trini's pussy and womb with her cum.

"OH YES!" screamed the asian gripping the bed as she felt the hot sperm coat her insides. The two moaned in pleasure, holding each other close as they came together.

Rita grunted as she scraped the tip of her cock against Kim's walls while reaching down and rubbing the girl's clit.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK YOUR SLUTTY RANGER!" Kimberly screamed in pleasure.

"I'm cumming!" groaned Rita.

Kimberly screamed as she felt her Queen's hot cum fill her, cumming herself. But it soon became too much and she slipped off the cock so the rest of the cum splattered over her helmet and the chest of her costume, staining the suit meant for justice in streaks of evil semen. Not that the user cared, moaning in lust as she was coated in the warm liquid.

Rita panted while grinning as Kimberly moaned under the helmet and rubbed the sperm all across her suit.

"So warm... so good... I want this every day!" Kimberly moaned.

"Don't worry, I plan to keep cumming inside you until you get knocked up." she purred rubbing Kimberly's belly.

"And cover me in your juice cum?" Kimberly asked with a goofy, fucked stupid grin that could barely seen through her visor but just enough for it to be seeable.

"Of course, but now it's time for me and Scorpina to swap again."

"Yes my Queen." Kimberly smiled, snuggling her helmeted face against Rita's throbbing cock before crawling to Scorpina.

Rita had to help Trini crawl over since her mind was nearly blank with lust.

"Fuck me... please fuck me." Trini whispered lightly, begging with an airy voice.

"Don't worry my Powerslut, I will." growled Rita with lust as she made Trini get on all fours and moved over before grabbing her hips and slammed her cock inside the asian.

Trini screamed in pleasure as her pussy was spread wide once again, her Queen slamming in and out of her hungrily.

"Time to give you an extra helping of sperm." purred Scorpina holding Kimberly's legs wide open before slamming her dick in and moaned at feeling Rita's sperm and Kim's pussy tighten up immediately.

"Oooooohhhh!" Kimberly moaned feeling the cock rub against the inside of her pussy.

Scorpina started to move back and forth inside her while groaning with her. "I love using a cock on these sluts!"

"Then you can keep it." Rita grinned as she slammed in and out of Trini harder than before. "I wouldn't mind letting you cum inside them, but make sure I'm with so I can make sure both are filled with my seed."

"Fine." Scorpina sighed lightly, thrusting faster inside Kim. "But can I fill her ass with my sperm if you're not around? Both of us can enjoy it and you won't have to worry about either of them giving birth to my child before yours."

"Fine." Rita frowned, feeling her cock hitting Trini's womb teasing. "Just try not to hog either and you have a deal."

"You got it!" Scorpina grinned, pulling out of Kimberly's pussy and entering her ass.

"AH YES!" moaned Kimberly as Scorpina's cock pistoned in and out of her ass without restraint. "I'll give birth to both your kids!"

"Me too!" cried out Trini with her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

The two reached out, their gloved hands weakly grasping each other as they felt pleasure rock through their body.

"I'm gonna cum!" grunted Scorpina.

Kimberly moaned loudly as cum filled her ass, pushing Scorpina back a bit. She fell to her knees before grasping her throbbing cock with both hands which was barely able to wrap around the cock, jerking the cock off quickly to jerk the last of the cum out so it splattered all over her helmet and chest again. Kimberly moaned in bliss before Trini moaned out and started feeling Rita's sperm shoot up into her pussy.

The two doms smiled at the sight, seeing the two in slutty ecstasy in the suits that once meant rebellion.

Rita pulled out of Trini and crawled in between the two girls and pulled them close while letting them rest their heads on her chest. Scorpina smiled and layed on Rita's stomach.

"Good night you three." spoke the new empress.

"Good night." They smiled. Each one cuddled against Rita as all four closed their eyes to rest.

*Time skip*

Years later the planet Earth had been rebuilt in the image of Rita Repulsa and her lovers wills. Cities had been over run with her Putties and monsters and made quick work of any resistance from the people. And now, three years later, the world was hers.

We cut to the newly modified palace and go into the throne room.

Rita smirked, rubbing her cock as she came over the forms of her Pink and Yellow Rangers, who were sitting loyally in front of her with slightly expanded belly's showing they were three months pregnant.

Both moaned as they licked up the sperm that fell over them and rubbed the extra all over their skin. Well, their suits. As Rita loved cumming on their suits even after all these years, the material smelling of sex constantly and covered in dried cum. Right now they had no helmets or gloves as to please their Queen better, the three being careful of the corrupted girls pregnancies.

That's when Scorpina walked in and smiled at the sight. "I miss anything?"

"Just our CumDump's daily bath." Rita smiled back. "Care to join in?"

"Not right now." Scorpina smiled. "Your daughter's wish to see you."

"Ah, well let them know they can come in. Girls, clean up and demorph." Rita told her Ranger's.

"Yes mistress." they moaned before their suits disappeared and they got up to head to the bathroom.

Rita adjusted her dress, making sure her cock was covered, as she waited for her children.

"Hi mom!" chorused two voices as they entered the throne room.

One looked a lot like Kimberly but with Rita's hair and eyes with a black and pink dress. The other resembled like a smaller Trini with a black and yellow dress with Rita's eyes.

"Hello my Princesses." She smiled, hugging them.

"Hi mom." smiled the asian girl.

"Were you and Mummy's having adult fun again?" The white girl asked as she smelt sex in the air.

"Of course." smiled Rita like it was no big deal.

"Can you do it in your bedroom?" The white girl pouted before she got excited. "Mummy, I did magic!"

"We both did!" The Asian added.

"Really? This I have to see." she smiled stepping back. "Go ahead you two."

The two smiled and began to wave their hands, sparks shooting from their black fingernails.

"Ooh, not bad. That's a sign you'll be ready for spells in no time."

"Congratulations." Scorpina added with a smile making the two children smile proudly.

That was when Kimberly and Trini walked in.

Kimberly was wearing a set of bright bubblegum pink high heels, black fishnet stockings, a black maid dress that reached her hips and no further and a dark purple apron. The accents of the maid dress were pink, the dress had sleeves that went to her elbow and ended with pink frills, the bottom of the dress had the same frills, a golden necklace was hanging from her neck and she had a pink maid-tiara-hat on top of her head.

Trini was wearing the same thing but the pink was yellow and the purple was gold.

The wedding rings on their left hands were clear as day and both their lips were covered in lipstick: Trini's was red and Kimberly's was black.

"Mommas!" cheered the girls before running up and hugging them.

The two smiled, hugging their daughters lovingly.

"Are you two going to be sorceress just like your mom?" asked Kimberly rubbing her daughter's head.

"Yep!" The Pink Princess smiled at her mother.

"Well make sure you keep at it and you'll be casting spells without words in no time." smiled Trini kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"And we can make Mom proud as we beat good guys buts!" The yellow princess smiled.

"That's the spirit."

Rita smiled as she watched her lovers and children before she looked out the window.

She was Rita Repulsa, ruler of Earth, Queen of Evil.

She had won.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, now since this one was short and fun, I Think me and Grey are gonna be doing a series of these where we corrupted the female rangers in the series with a female villain. Now this is not one hundred percent sure cause again, me and him stopped writing together cause we had different styles, but if we do decide to do this for each season, let me say this. DO NOT send in suggestions on how to do this one or this. You can make requests, but that doesn't mean we'll do them. We did this one with our combined ideas, and I don't want us to feel pressured just cause someone wants to see this or that. So again, you can request something if you want, but that doesn't mean it will be shown unless me and Grey decide on it. But enjoy nonetheless.


End file.
